Oportunidades
by Andrea Criss Colfer
Summary: Después de su ruptura. Kurt volverá a Ohio para recuperar a Blaine. Rachel y Finn lucharan por una segunda oportunidad. Mientras que Santana intentara empezar de nuevo. Historia de romance y amistad. Klaine, Finchel, Brittana, Seblaine, The Warbler y New Direction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, he leído muchos sobre Glee así que me decidí a empezar uno. Quiero agradecer, a todas y todos los que me han ayudado.**

**Espero que os guste y dejéis alguna REVIEW y así yo sabre que os ha parecido.**

**Quiero recordar que los personajes y escenarios son de Fox, Ryan Murphy y colaboradores.**

**Y aquí empieza mi primer FIC! :)**

–**Capitulo 1: Volver a lo perdido–**

Una tarde nublosa en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Lima, un chico castaño de ojos azules, hablaba nervioso y con voz más alta de lo normal por un teléfono mientras daba golpecitos rítmicos en su maleta amarilla.

–Rachel, Rachel por favor, para de gritar. –Kurt tenía que apartarse de su teléfono móvil por los gritos ocasionados por su amiga y compañera de piso, desde que vivía en Nueva York– si consigues relajarte te lo podré explicar…

– ¡Santo Dios Kurt!, ¡¿Qué me relaje?! Lo dice el chico que ha dejado una nota diciendo "Querida Santana y Rachel no preparéis cena para mí, me he ido a Lima, besos Kurt". –La chica, imitando su voz, le leyó la carta que horas atrás el mismo había escrito con prisas y que ahora descansaba en la mesa del apartamento, junto a su almuerzo– ¡No me puedo creer que de verdad te hayas ido sin decirme nada y sólo me dejas esta estúpida nota!

– Rachel tranquila…

–De acuerdo, estoy mejor…– dijo la chica sentándose en su silla y bebiendo un poco de café para así poder escuchar las razones de su amigo.

– ¿Mejor?

–Sí Kurt, sí, ahora puedes explicarme ¿por qué estás en Lima?

–Bueno, Rachel, me he decidido, he venido a recuperarle porque le necesito en mi vida –explicó a toda velocidad para después encontrarse con un silencio– ¿Rachel?, di algo por favor, ¿estás enfadada conmigo?

–No Kurt, no… –suspiró y seguidamente añadió con toda su sinceridad– Suerte, pero juro por Broadway que como no me llames cada día para contarme, te mataré.

–De acuerdo Rachel te llamaré –dijo riendo, ahora ya más relajado– Me tengo que ir, Finn me vino a recoger, te quiero Rachel –Dijo Kurt para después oír un "te quiero" un poco molesto, por la mención de su ex novio, al cortar la llamada.

–Hola hermano– dijo Finn con su gran sonrisa, estaba más alto o eso creía Kurt, iba con una camisa de cuadros verdes y unos jeans. Kurt se subió en la camioneta roja que tenía este, y dejó las cosas en su regazo. Empezaron a circular cuando Kurt preguntó:

–Hola Finn, ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

–Bien, bueno en verdad hay novedades, yo estoy ayudando al señor Schuester con el coro y además probablemente él se deba ir a Washington así que yo me quedaría a cargo del club –dijo sonrojándose y centrándose en la carretera que los llevaría a su casa.

– ¡Eso es fantástico Finn! –exclamó Kurt.

–Sí, la verdad es que estoy emocionado y empiezo a olvidar a Rachel – los dos en ese momento se pusieron tensos por la historia que ocurrió meses atrás cuando dos parejas terminaron una noche en Nueva York. Una noche que ninguno de los presentes podría olvidar, porque muchas cosas cambiarían en ese momento…

–_Rachel yo creo que Nueva York no está hecho para mí –dijo Finn. Que después de una semana en Nueva York, yendo a las clases de baile de Rachel, los ensayos y las fiestas de noche, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba feliz en NYADA, mientras que él estaba totalmente descolocado._

– _¿Pero qué dices Finn?, Nueva York está hecho para nosotros, si este año no te han aceptado en la escuela puedes conseguir un trabajo y el año que viene volver a intentarlo…– Finn no la dejó acabar, se paró, la cogió de la mano y la miró intensamente._

– _Rachel, no lo entiendes hoy en el karaoke cuando has cantado, yo he sabido que este lugar no está hecho para mí, en cambio tú, tú has estados fenomenal, porque esto es lo tuyo, siempre has deseado estar aquí con gente como Brody, que el escenario es su segundo hogar y yo, yo no estoy hecho para esto. _

_Rachel no replicó, sólo se quedó callada y luego con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz apagada le miró con la mirada sincera que siempre había estado reservada para él y le dijo:_

–_Finn yo de verdad que no sé cómo decirte esto pero…–Y cogiendo valor, suspiró y prosiguió– tu desapareciste durante tanto tiempo y no cogías ni una maldita llamada y entonces conocí a Brody y yo estaba tan perdida y él me ayudo, me ayudó a integrarme con la gente, a conocer la ciudad, a saber cómo estar en las clases de Casandra para poder sobrevivir y yo n–no sé sólo ocurrió, nos besamos y lo siento tanto Finn, ¡lo siento!_

_Finn creyó que en ese momento le faltaba el aire, sencillamente no podía respirar, tuvo que sentarse e intentar coger aire para después gritar con lágrimas surcándole los ojos._

–_No puedo creer que me hicieras esto Rachel, ¡me traicionaste con ese guaperas!_

–_Se llama Brody. Y todo fue culpa tuya por irte sin decirme nada, sólo te fuiste y eso me destrozó, pero encima crees que yo soy la culpable, es verdad que nunca tuve que besarle pero tu tampoco te comportaste nada bien –Dijo al fin llorando por el dolor que su amor le provocaba. Porque desde que le vio ese día en la puerta de su piso después de meses sin noticia de él una gran felicidad le recorrió otra vez, porque sabía que Finn la quería por eso la obligó a subir a ese tren hacía Nueva York. Pero, Finn, Finn había sido un cobarde y aunque lo quería no podía olvidar que la había abandonado y eso la mató de tristeza, porqué se sintió muy sola en una ciudad tan grande y hasta que Kurt no llegó, había estado, perdida y sola. Y Brody la había ayudado. Y cuando Brody la besó, esa misma tarde en su piso mientras cocinaban, ella tampoco se resistió, porque le gustó, de cierta manera ya que después se sintió mal al recordar a Finn. Y al abrir y encontrarse con él tan emocionado, para seguidamente ver a Brody y borrarle esa sonrisa de su cara automáticamente, ella supo que todo acabaría rápidamente._

_Y como si se hubieran quedado sin habla, no volvieron a pronunciar palabra ni cuando llegaron a casa y se fueron a dormir, en la misma cama pero como si ninguno de los dos estuviera allí, ni cuando al día siguiente Finn se había ido sin despedirse. Porque se había terminado, esa noche de octubre la pareja Finchel había acabado, o eso creían, porqué un amor tan fuerte siempre perdura, no desaparece por un simple beso._

Y al igual que ella había besado a Brody por soledad, Blaine había hecho lo mismo que ella rompiendo así el corazón de su mejor amigo y novio…

– _¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Kurt ya que después de que Blaine se comportara tan extraño y cantara esa canción, no podía dejar de estar preocupado por Blaine._

–_Sí. –Dijo muy seco Blaine, mirando al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos._

–_Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado allí dentro?, porqué Blaine la verdad es que no me creo que estés bien, porque ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?_

_Blaine se detuvo, miró a los ojos a la persona que más quería en el mundo y por fin soltó lo que le mataba por dentro y que le mataría más después de que lo dijera._

–_Kurt yo, tu –respiró y empezó– tú estabas aquí en Nueva York y todo giraba en ti, eran tus problemas, tus noticias, tu trabajo, todo eran cosas tuyas, –se aflojó el corbatín por la sensación de ahogo que este le provocaba y prosiguió– no me prestabas atención, no me preguntabas y cuando lo hacías de repente te acordabas de algo y cambiabas de tema. Yo me sentía solo y sé que fue estúpido y si pudiera, juro por mi vida que desharía lo que hice. Kurt yo empecé a hablar con un chico y y…_

_Blaine se quedo sin habla, no había podido acabar su explicación y ahora, sentado en un banco con la cara tapada con sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes, consiguió relajarse, miró a Kurt, que este estaba todavía de pie mirando la fuente. Blaine intento coger su mano, pero Kurt se giró soltándose así del agarre y le dijo llorando, una palabra que acabó con todo, que acompañada de ira y los trozos rotos de su corazón de porcelana, sonaron como miles de cuchillos lanzados sobre Blaine._

–_Te odio._

_No volvieron a hablar ni en el piso ni por la mañana que después de despedirse de Blaine se fue. Pero no para siempre. Porque había dejado su corazón en Nueva York y algún día tendría que ir a buscarlo._

La casa de los Hummel Hudson era bastante grande, de color rojizo por el exterior con unas enredaderas que subían por las paredes, y una verja blanca, con un jardín de césped verde y flores de colores, que se dividía por un camino de baldosas que llegaban a la entrada,

– ¡Kurt cariño!– Carole le abrió la puerta y lo recibió con un gran abrazo con olor a galletas. Desde que su padre se casó con la madre de Finn, se habían convertido en una familia y su padre estaba feliz, y eso le encantaba, pero siempre se ponía triste durante un segundo al recordar a su fallecida madre.

– ¡Hola Carole! ¿Cómo estás?–dijo Kurt con su mejor sonrisa, entrando para que Finn pasara y también la abrazara y le diera un beso en la mejilla.

–Bien, pasad.

– ¡Papa! –Grito Kurt de la emoción al ver a la persona que más quería y respetaba. – ¿qué estás comiendo?, ¿eso es una rosquilla?, ¡no comas eso! –Kurt se ponía histérico al pensar que después del ataque cardíaco, su padre seguía comiendo rosquillas.

– ¡Tranquilo hijo, sólo es una rosquilla!

–Dámela –dijo retándole con la mirada, para después sonreír y abrazar a su padre. No sin antes arrebatarle la rosquilla de chocolate con virutas de colores y consiguiendo un puchero de su padre.

–Hola hijo, yo también te he echado de menos.

A Kurt le encantaba estar en casa todo era tranquilidad, comida casera y bromas sobre futbol, le encantaba estar en su hogar.

– ¿Y qué te trae por la aburrida Lima? –preguntó su padre encuriosado, mientras le miraba bebiendo una cerveza.

–He venido a visitar a mi querida familia –dijo sin mirar a los ojos de su padre, sabiendo que si lo hacía descubriría las verdaderas razones, así que se distrajo jugando con el estofado de verduras que tenía delante.

–Bueno, ya que estás aquí podrías ir a visitar el instituto.

–Claro, sí me gustaría mucho volver a ver a Artie, a Tina, al señor Schuester y hasta a Sue, además de los otros chicos y… –pero su padre acabó diciendo el nombre más importante para él.

–… y a Blaine.

–Sí, y a Blaine.

– ¿Qué tal por Nueva York, Kurt? –en ese momento Finn interrumpió, impidiéndole que pasara un gran momento incómodo.

–Bien, las clases de NYADA me van muy bien y el trabajo en Vogue también, así que todo va genial. –rió para que no se notara que había estado muy nervioso solo al pensar que sacarían el tema de Blaine.

–Me alegro cariño, pero seguro que querrás acomodarte –agregó Carole con toda su amabilidad, recogiendo su plato, todavía medio lleno y llevándolo a la cocina para empezar a fregar.

–Sí, claro. –se levantó y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacía su antigua habitación.

Volver a su habitación le provocó a Kurt una gran tristeza, porque al ver esos recuerdos, se sentía triste. El gorro de graduación, las fotos del Glee Club y allí, en su mesita de noche, la foto de Blaine y él, en el baile de graduación cuando fue nominado reina del baile. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, al recordar que feliz había sido con Blaine. Y reuniendo fuerzas se fue a dormir desando que amaneciera para empezar su misión de recuperar al amor de su vida.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un beso.**

**Y por favor dejen reviews ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas y chicos, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. **

**Espero que lo disfruten. Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews. Sigan dejando su opinión, buena o mala. Pero enserio, me alegraron el día más de lo que lo hico Glee. ¿Lo vieron?, ¡Dios! Yo lloré. Más hermosa imposible la declaración de Blaine. Bueno, les dejó que disfruten mucho. Besos. Y recuerden los personajes y escenarios son de Fox, Ryan Murphy y colaboradores.**

–**Capitulo 2: Música, corazones rotos y un beso en la lluvia–**

_Una mañana, en las escaleras del Instituto William McKinley…_

Aquí estaba él otra vez, en las escaleras de su antiguo instituto, faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la campana y entonces haría notar su presencia, pero era Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y lo haría a lo grande. Estaba nervioso, a quien quería engañar, estaba muy nervioso y aunque durante toda la mañana había estado hablando con la banda y las Cheerios para que le ayudaran con el número, además de haberse tenido que cambiar de ropa miles de veces, al final eligiendo un pantalón marrón rojizo, con chaqueta 3/4 del mismo color conjuntado con un corbatín y una camisa negra a cuadritos, pero aunque estaba fabuloso, dudaba si debía hacerlo o no.

4 minutos. Tenía que llamar a Rachel.

– ¡Lady Hummel!, ¿Cómo va en Lima? –Santana había cogido el teléfono y Kurt sabía que solo sería para molestarle.

–Pásame a Rachel, por favor Santana.

–No hasta que me escuches. –Kurt podía ver la sonrisa juguetona de esta aunque estaban hablando por teléfono.

–Por favor Santana no tengo tiempo. –dijo Kurt perdiendo los nervios, mientras daba golpecitos con los zapatos en el suelo.

–Kurt escucha. –se hico silencio y prosiguió. –No vuelvas a Nueva York sin haberle recuperado. ¡O me tendré que poner a la altura de Lima…!

–Wow Santana no me esperaba eso. –Y era verdad, nunca se hubiera esperado eso de su dura amiga, que para que te dijera algo bonito tenía que ser una ocasión muy especial.

–No te emociones Kurt, lo digo porque no quiero acabar con mi vestido lleno de tus lágrimas y sollozos por no haberle recuperado. Lucha por él. Y te pasó a Berry.

–Santana… –pero Santana había sido más rápida y escuchó un hola emocionado de Rachel.

–Rachel, ayúdame estoy histérico, falta un minuto para que salgan y no me acuerdo ni de la canción, ¿Y si no le gusta?, ¿Y si se enfada y no me habla?, lo voy a perder y…

–Kurt relájate todo va a estar bien, él te quiere, así que prepárate y haz sentir orgulloso a Nueva York.

–Vale, de acuerdo, allá voy. Rachel, ojala estuvierais aquí, me ayudarías mucho en estos momentos.

–Estamos aquí Kurt, gírate –y al girarse pudo observar a sus mejores amigas.

–¡Estáis aquí!, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –pregunto Kurt entusiasmado mientras corría a abrazar a sus amigas

–Hemos venido a ayudarte Hummel –se avanzó Santana con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

–¡Santo Dios! ¡Estáis perfectas, conjuntadas conmigo!, espera, ¿Cómo sabíais como me iba a vestir?

–Tu padre nos lo dijo –añadió riendo Rachel, que iba con una camisa roja, una falda negra y tacones blancos. Y Santana que llevaba un vestido estrecho negro y zapatos rojos.

–¿Preparado Lady Hummel?

–No.

–Mala suerte –dijo Santana, porqué en ese momento sonó la campana y Kurt supo que era ahora o nunca.

Empezó a sonar la canción tocada por la orquestra y Kurt acompañado de sus dos amigas empezó a cantar la canción Ready to Love Again de Lady Antebellum. ( watch?v=PgWPCSg974o). Empezaron a moverse, bailando una coreografía sencilla pero que quedaba perfecta con las piruetas de las Cheerios. Y los aplausos de la gente se hicieron presentes al acabar la canción.

Kurt no sabía expresar como se sentía, todo el instituto lo miraba desde el suelo, a causa de que él y sus amigas estaban cada uno subidos encima de una mesa. Y Blaine, en la mesa de delante, tenía la mayor cara de sorpresa, al igual que los chicos del coro, Finn, Tina y Brittany; que no se podían creer que los tres ex alumnos estuvieran allí.

Se hizo un silencio helado y entonces Kurt se armó de valor y dijo bajándose de la mesa y acercándose a su ex novio que lucía él uniforme de Cheerios:

–Hola Blaine.

–Hola.

Kurt sonrió, por lo menos le hablaba.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Blaine bajándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su ex novio todavía con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

–Bueno, he venido a visitar Lima.

–¿Y por eso tenías que montar este espectáculo, Hummel? –Kurt se giró para encontrarse a Sebastian Smythe luciendo el traje de Dalton, que pasó delante de su cara para coger descaradamente la mano a Blaine.

Kurt se quedó helado. ¿Qué hacia Sebastian allí? ¿Por qué le daba la mano a Blaine? ¿Y por qué Blaine también se la daba? ¿Espera, no podía ser? ¿O sí? ¿"Su" Blaine estaba con ese "Suricato"? Y entonces lo entendió.

_Por qué meses atrás cuando él y Blaine mantenían una de sus habituales conversaciones sacaron un tema que Kurt pensaba que no volvería a encontrarse…_

–_Me gusta saber que seguimos siendo amigos Kurt._

–_A mí también Blaine. –Y era verdad, porque desde que se vieron en el musical de Grease, habían decidido que sería mejor ser amigos, porque todavía se apreciaban mucho. _

–_¿Y qué tal por Nueva York?_

–_Bien, hace frio pero muy bien, ¿Y en Lima? –pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate caliente._

–_Bien, el coro se está preparando para los Regionales, donde competiremos con The Warblers, que si estos ganan con nosotros, iremos juntos a los Seccionales. Y eso me tiene preocupado._

–_¿Preocupado?, ¿Pensaba que no estabas incómodo al competir con tus antiguos compañeros? –pregunto extrañado Kurt dejando la taza en la mesa._

–_En verdad estoy preocupado sólo por uno, me preocupa Sebastian. –susurro casi inaudible._

–_¿El suricato? –Ahora sí que estaba extrañado._

–_¡No le llames así! –Exclamó molesto –y sí, ese Sebastian. Nos vimos el día siguiente de que regresaras a Nueva York. Y estuvimos tomando café los viernes desde entonces. No sé, él parece más amable._

–_¿¡Estarás bromeando, no!? –Kurt no se podía creer lo que escuchaba de su amigo, y al levantarse por el enfado, se quemó con el líquido caliente. Maldiciendo por lo bajo para que Blaine no lo escuchara –¡Blaine, no sé si recuerdas pero ese chico intentó que rompiéramos, que New Direction fracasara y de poco te saca un ojo!_

–_Lo sé, pero, de verdad que está más amable, no sé, es agradable… –insistió Blaine que estaba sentado en su cama, trazando círculos en la pared, pensando en las conversaciones que había tenido con Sebastian._

–_Blaine, ese chico no es bueno para ti._

–_¿Y qué es bueno para mí?, ¿Quién es bueno para mí? Porque tú has encontrado a Adam. –dijo Blaine elevando la voz a causa del enfado que le estaba causando esta conversación._

_Se hizo silencio en la línea. Kurt sabía que si seguían por ese camino acabarían peleando y haciéndose daño, así que lo dejó estar y le deseo las buenas noches a Blaine, pensando que cerraba un tema y que su amigo le haría caso. _

_Pero no era así. Porque meses después se daría cuenta de que ese "suricato" salía con su amigo._

Kurt no podía sentirse más incomodo esa anoche en el restaurante de Breastix donde había ido después de que Blaine acabara la escuela y Sebastian lo fuera a recoger. Y no sólo era porque Sebastian no paraba de darle ligeros besos a Blaine, restregándole así que ahora Blaine era suyo. Lo sorprendente era que este no decía nada, únicamente le observaba y comía lo que había en su plato, y eso era lo más molesto de todo.

Kurt no podía parar de pensar en que Blaine le odiaba, pero que en verdad fue este quien estropeo lo suyo, aunque él salió primero con otro chico, empezando su vida de nuevo. Así que ahora no podía pedirle a Blaine que dejara su vida por él, ¿o sí?

–¿Kurt? –Preguntó Sebastian, haciéndole señas a este, para que volviera de sus pensamientos.

–Sí lo siento, estaba pensando en que es tarde y tendría que irme.

–Te llevo a casa –añadió Blaine de golpe. Era lo primero que decía en la noche. –Quiero decir, está lloviendo y tú no llevas coche, a demás Sebastian lleva su propio coche.

–Pero Blaine, pensaba que te pasarías por mi casa –se notaba que Sebastian estaba molesto.

–No me encuentro muy bien, así que llevaré a Kurt y me iré a mi propia casa. –Dijo secamente para levantarse, pagar la cuenta, coger las llaves, y dirigirse a la salida no sin antes añadir ya de camino. –¿vamos Kurt?

–S–sí va–vamos. –tartamudeó Kurt, que al igual que Sebastian no se podía creer que Blaine le llevara a casa. Pero él estaba feliz. Cogió su chaqueta y siguió a Blaine. Dejando a Sebastian solo y todavía pensando que acababa de pasar allí. Porque sí, creía bien, su novio llevaría a su ex novio a casa. ¿En qué pensaba Blaine?

En el trayecto Blaine estuvo distante, pensando en sus cosas, mientras que Kurt se iba a morir si no hablaba, así que para distraerse empezó hacer dibujos en el cristal. Llegaron a casa de Kurt. Blaine apagó el motor y miro a Kurt. Se quedaron allí mirándose, sin decir nada durante minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que Blaine empezó a hablar:

–Quiero. No. Necesito que me digas porque estás aquí y no me digas que viniste a verme, porque no lo hiciste mientras estábamos juntos, ni cuando dejamos de estarlo, así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí Kurt?

–Ya te lo he dicho he venido a verte… –dijo con la voz más baja y insegura de lo que quería que sonara, sin poder mirar a los ojos a Blaine.

–¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué tenias tiempo?, venga Kurt, nos conocemos, dime la verdad, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Kurt respiro e hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que aterrizo en Lima. Le besó. Un largo beso que a sorpresa de Kurt, Blaine no rechazó, sencillamente se dejó, porque el también necesitaba ese beso, lo necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al acabar, Kurt cogió sus cosas y sin decir nada se bajó del coche y entro en casa. Dejando a Blaine solo y con la cabeza llena de dudas.

Al llegar a casa, corrió a hacerse una larga ducha de agua caliente para relajar las emociones y después se puso una camiseta gris ajustada y unos pantalones celestes de pijama. Cuando estuvo relajado cogió el teléfono y llamo a la única persona que le podía ayudarle.

–¿Por qué Kurt me besó? ¡No tenía derecho! Él fue el primero que empezó a salir con otra persona, que empezó a salir con ese británico refinado. Fue mi culpa, pero él se olvido de mí. Y cuando consigo olvidarme de él, va y vuelve a aparece tan perfecto como siempre, con ese trajo que le quedaba tan bien. ¡Ves lo que me hace!, yo tengo novio. Y si lo sabe, ¿Por qué me besa?

–Relájate Blaine, y no digas que te olvidaste de él porque sabes que es completamente mentira. –Sam estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento irracional de su amigo cuando se trataba de Kurt. Y cuando lo vio esta mañana sabía que Blaine no tardaría en llamarlo. Porque desde que lo dejaron, Blaine había acudido a él para que le ayudara, y como mejor amigo que era, lo hizo.– Te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer, ¿vale?– silenció en la línea, lo tomo como un sí.– Mañana vas a ir a la escuela y cuando le veas, que lo vas a ver ya que probablemente mañana vaya al instituto para ayudarnos en el coro, te vas a acercar y le vas preguntar por qué te beso. ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí Sam –respondió con un hilo de voz, por la vergüenza de sentirse como un niño pequeño regañado por su padre y la inseguridad que le producía el consejo dado, pero igualmente dijo– gracias de verdad, no sabría qué hacer sin ti.

–Nada por eso me tienes. –dijo Sam riendo por lo bajo, mientras en su casa jugaba a los video juegos con su hermano que este empezaba a ganarle por la distracción que la llamada le causaba.

–Idiota. –Blaine sonrió, porque ese era el poder de su mejor amigo, hacer sonreír a la gente. –Buenas noches Sam.

–Buenas noches Blaine, duerme, lo necesitaras.– Y era verdad porque Blaine no se podía imaginar los cambios que volvería a dar su vida durante las próximas semanas.

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Actualizare todos los martes, sin falta. **

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. **

**Quería anunciarles, que si les gusta dibujar, sobre Glee, Klaine, o sobre mi Fic, y tienen algún dibujo, si quieren envíenmelo, o etiquétenme en Twitter, Instagram o Email. En mi perfil pueden encontrar las direcciones.**

**Gracias por todas las reviews, followers y favoritos como Jazzklainer21, RachelElizabethAndersonHudson, y maryamNY.**

**Recuerdo los personajes y escenarios son de Fox, Ryan Murphy y colaboradores.**

**También quiero hacer un minuto de silencio por Cory Monteith que el jueves se hará su especial en Glee. Muy triste, solo quería recordarle, por ser el mejor.**

–**Capitulo 3: Ayudar y resolver dudas–**

_A una semana de los Seccionales en el salón de coro del Instituto William McKinley un grupo de alumnos hablaba animadamente mientras que la banda se preparaba para cantar cualquier canción que los alumnos quisieran._

–Muy bien chicos esta semana ensayaremos para los Seccionales. –Dijo Finn mientras escribía en la pizarra "Seccionales" Se escucharon gritos de entusiasmo y algunos que otros "Vamos a ganar", "Somos los mejores" o "A por los seccionales"– Tranquilos chicos. Además este año tenemos una ayuda sorpresa. Entrad– Kurt, Santana y Rachel entraron en la sala mientras los chicos del club aplaudían, porque aunque la mayoría no eran amigos, sabían quiénes eran.

Hola chicos– gritaron los tres amigos– bueno esta semana os vamos a ayudar a prepararos para los Seccionales.

–Sí y para empezar vamos a elegir las canciones, así que decid nombres y los apuntaremos, después nosotros haremos la selección. –añadió Finn mientras cogía el bolígrafo.

–The other side de Jason Derulo –soltó Ryder, mientras Finn apuntaba la canción en la pizarra.

–Applause de Lady Gaga –gritaron Unique, Marley, Kitty y Tina– Kurt nos tienes que ayudar, tú eres el mejor cantando canciones de Gaga.

–Claro –exclamó entusiasmando. Porqué era verdad Gaga era su diosa.

–Love Somebody de Maroon 5 –añadió Sam gritando más, por el murmullo que se estaba formando por las pequeñas peleas relacionadas a las canciones.

–De acuerdos chicos, no se entusiasmen, recuerden que al final somos nosotros quien decidiremos las canciones. Y ahora sí, para empezar a practicar nuestros invitados van a ayudarnos cantando la primera canción de la semana.

Kurt, Santana y Rachel se reunieron para decidir que canción catarían, después fueron a decirles a la banda que canción era, al cabo de unos minutos la música empezó a sonar y empezaron a interpretar la canción de Katy Perry "Part Of Me". ( watch?v=uuwfgXD8qV8). Con coreografía sencilla pero prefecta con la canción, Santana hico los solos de la canción y su voz potente con la música dejo maravillados a todos. Al acabar todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir.

–Bien chicos, así es como se canta y como se actúa, y así es como lo haremos nosotros.

–Y es por eso que estamos aquí, para ayudaros –dijo Rachel mientras que Santana daba pequeños golpecitos a Kurt para que se enterara de que estaban hablando y volviera en sí, porque desde que acabó la canción Kurt no había parado de mirar a Blaine, que este al igual que él lo miraba, una mirada en silencio y cortante llenas de sentimientos que solo ellos dos podían entender.

–¡Porcelana! –ese grito hizo que Kurt saliera de sus pensamientos, para girarse y encontrarse a Sue Sylvester entrando en la sala de coro, seguida de Becky, que corría para seguir el ritmo de la mayor mientras que intentaba no tirar la gigante cantimplora de un líquido verde que parecía un moco– Que bien que estés aquí, quiero que les enseñes a los nuevos Cheerios como se debe animar. Ni te puedes imaginar lo inútiles que llegan a ser.

–Sue yo no tengo ti...–pero se tuvo que callar porque de repente su mente empezó a pensar y rápidamente añadió. –De acuerdo, la ayudaré.

–Me gusta como piensas Porcelana. –dio media vuelta, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de despreció a Fin y otra al coro, yéndose por donde había venido, seguido por otra mirada asesina de una pequeña pero matona animadora.

–¿Por qué le dijiste que sí? –preguntó muy bajito Rachel, que ahora sentados en sus antiguos sitios y solos porque Santana había ido a sentarse al lado de Brittany no quería molestar las explicaciones de Finn relacionadas a los Seccionales, pero esperaba una buena explicación de su amigo.

–Blaine es Cheerio, así que si ayudo a los Cheerios en las prácticas, voy a estar ayudándolo a él y estando con él a la vez. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –explicó Kurt, como si le hablara con una niña pequeña y tonta.

–Ok. Tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero recuerda que tienes tiempo hasta los Seccionales. –dijo a la ofensiva Rachel que se había molestado por el tono de niña tonta que le había dirigido Kurt.

–Lo sé. –Y era por eso que estaba preocupado, por qué se le estaba acabando el tiempo, porque si en esas semanas tenía que conseguir recuperar de vuelta Blaine.

En la hora del almuerzo, todos los chicos del Glee Club se reunieron en la misma mesa para charlar, algunos estaban sentados en los bancos comiendo mientras que otros todavía estaban cogiendo la comida en la barra del comedor. Sam y Rachel hablaban sobre temas sin importancia, mientras que Santana comía en silencio.

–¿Y por cuánto tiempo os quedáis? –pregunto Sam mientras comía un trozo de pizza untada en salsa de queso.

–Hasta después de los seccionales. –respondió Rachel, mirando la comida con asco.

–¿Y nos vais a ayudar?

–Claro, para eso estamos aquí "labios de trucha" –espetó Santana que estaba más molesta de lo normal, por qué sabía que todavía estaban juntos. Porque aunque desde que hizo aparición el día anterior con el espectáculo de Kurt ellos se habían mantenido, ella lo sabía; ya que reconocía como miraba Brittany a sus novios o a ella anteriormente.

–Tana relájate. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi unicornio? –pregunto Brittany que acababa de llegar con un helado en la mano y miraba por todos los lados buscado a Kurt.

–¿Y Blaine? –pregunto Tina que venía acompañada de Marley, de recoger su comida.

–Relajaos, ¿Qué puede pasar?, son solo dos antiguos amigos. –dijo Jack mientras abrazaba a Marley y le daba un ligero beso.

Tina miró a Jack como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez de todos los tiempos después añadió con un tono lleno de sarcasmo. –No, seguro que están hablando de deporte.

Mientras Kurt estaba acorralado, en el pasillo por Blaine, ya que este no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo marchar sin que el mayor le dijera lo que quería.

–Blaine por favor, Rachel debe estar preocupada por mí y…

–No –cortó Blaine que parecía estar entre molesto y triste –no hasta que me digas tus intenciones, porque primero dijiste que solo viniste a visitar Lima, después me cantaste delante del instituto y para colmo me besas, ¿Qué quieres Kurt?, Porque creo que cuando fui a Nueva York dejaste claro que sólo seriamos amigos, que teníamos que avanzar y rehacer nuestras vidas.

–Lo sé, Blaine escúchame. Sé que no estuvo bien que te besara pero, dios llevo des de que te fuiste de vuelta a Lima deseando besarte, cuando viniste con intención de arreglarlo yo sé que me comporté mal y te quedaste peor al saber que estaba con Adam, pero al irte me di cuenta que te necesitaba y te necesito Blaine, por eso corté con él. Y por eso vine aquí, porque te necesito y te quiero y quiero volver contigo, por qué ahora no cometeré los mismos errores que cometí.

–¿Sabes que estoy con Sebastian?

–Sí, –sabía que normalmente se hubiera rendido pero ahora era o todo o nada.

–¿Y porqué pienses que le dejaré?, ¿Por qué piensas que le dejare por ti?

Kurt se acercó y le susurró al oído provocadoramente– porque cuando te besé no hiciste nada. –se separó y le dio un leve beso. Dejándole así con más dudas, pero ahora con una respuesta y una sonrisa. Porque todavía le quería. ¿Pero ahora que pasaría con Sebastian? Porque Sebastian le había ayudado mucho, y Blaine sentía cosas hacía él. Más de lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Y pensar todo había comenzado en Lima Bean meses atrás después de que Kurt se marchara otra vez a Nueva York...

_Blaine estaba leyendo el diario tomando su usual café con chocolate cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar y al levantar los ojos de su lectura pudo observar a su antiguo compañero, Sebastian Smythe, que lucía su sonrisa de superioridad de siempre, con el uniforme de Dalton._

–_¿Sebastian? –preguntó Blaine, todavía extrañado por encontrarse a su compañero._

–_¡Blaine!, que sorpresa –Sebastian se acercó y se sentó en la silla de delante sin permiso para después preguntar aunque sabiendo la respuesta– ¿Y tu chica?_

–_Uno se llama Kurt y es un chico –empezó molesto. –Dos, él está en Nueva York y tres, él ya no es "mi" chica. –acabó con un hilo de voz. Que hizo soltar una risita burlona a Sebastian._

–_Pobre, triste y solitario Blaine, con lo guapo que eres y aquí te tenemos solo tomando un café y leyendo el periódico. Qué triste Blaine. ¿Qué se hizo de ese chico que cantaba, bailaba y reía? ¿Se lo llevaron a Nueva York? ¿O se perdió de regreso a Lima?_

–_Vete al infierno Sebastian –dijo enfadado Blaine, que estaba conteniendo las ganas de pegarle. –no sé ni porque me he molestado en pensar que podías haber cambiado, pero gracias por recordarme que hice bien no saliendo contigo y que sigues siendo el idiota de siempre._

–_Espera. Blaine. –se levantó y agarró con fuera la muñeca de Blaine –lo decía de broma, lo siento, de verdad. Siéntate._

_Blaine lo miró desconfiado, pero ¿Qué tenía que perder?, ¿no tenía nada mejor que hacer?, así que se sentó otra vez a la silla._

–_¿Cómo estás?, quiero decir, con ese tema._

–_Mejor, hace ya unos meses que lo dejamos y después el vino al musical de Grease. Y allí decidimos que sería mejor ser amigos. Y desde entonces estamos hablando a veces, pero ya sabes. Sigue doliendo._

–_¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

–_Claro, no sé porque te lo estoy contando, pero no tengo nada a perder. No puedes hacer más de lo que hiciste tirándome un granizado en el ojo y haciendo que perdiera mi grupo Glee._

–_No sabes perdonar ni olvidar, ¿verdad Anderson? Así que dejando el tema volvamos con mi pregunta –dijo medio riendo– ¿Si te duele por qué sigues hablando con él?_

–_Porque me duele más no poder hablar con él. Prefiero quedarme en casa hablando con él por la pantalla de un ordenador y acabar llorando, que saber que se ha olvidado de mí. Hablando por lo menos tengo un mínimo contacto con él._

–_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?– preguntó burlón.– Tú y yo tendríamos que salir con los Warbler y te vas a divertir. –exclamó Sebastian mientras se levantaba._

–_No creo que sea buena idea…_

–_¿Tienes miedo de mí, Anderson? _

–_Nunca._

–_Mejor. ¿Qué tal los Warbler?_

–_Muy bien. Pero os vamos a ganar._

– _Sí, seguro sigue soñando Seb._

–_¿Seb?, no te pongas tan cariñoso con migo Blaine –insinuó riéndose mientras veía como su amigo se ponía rojo._

_Y así pasaron la tarde. Hablando de temas sin importancia haciendo que se olvidara de todo. Hasta de Kurt. Al cabo de unas horas cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya casi no había luz solar, Sebastian preguntó lo que los dos tenían en mente._

–_Entonces, ¿nos veremos? –preguntó Sebastian jugando con el sobre de azúcar que no había usado._

–_Sí, claro, cuando quieras. Tienes mi teléfono._

–_Ok. Y ¿Blaine?_

–_¿Si Seb?_

–_Me ha gustado hablar contigo._

–_A mí también. Adiós Seb. Llámame._

–_Adiós Blaine._

_Y así acabaron una de las muchas citas que tuvieron, algunas en Lima Bean, otras en el cine y otras en Breastix. Pero en todas se empezaron a conocer y al cabo de unos meses acabaron siendo más que amigos._

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo la cosa empieza a mejorar con el tema de Klaine y Seblaine.**

**Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones buenas o malas, enserio que todas me alegran. **

**Recuerden de enviarme o etiquetarme en Twiter, Instagram o Email, con sus Fan Arts y dibujos.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que disfruten. Quiero dedicarlo a mi mejor amiga que es su cumpleaños y ¡me la quiero mucho!**

**Este es mi capitulo favorito de los que llevo escritos, así que para que lo disfruten mas tienen que meterse en la piel de Blaine, él es el protagonista del capítulo.**

**Quiero recordar que los personajes y escenarios son de Fox, Ryan Murphy y colaboradores.**

**Y recuerden dejar reviews.**

–**Capitulo 4: Pide un deseo en un bar y se cumplirá–**

– Banda de inútiles, no me podéis hacer ni una maldita pirueta sin que salga mal. Alice, deja de llorar. Solo te has dislocado el brazo. No te estás desangrando. Por favor que alguien la lleve a la enfermería. Descanso de 5 minutos y volvemos. –Sue estaba más de los nervios de lo habitual. Faltaban pocas semanas para la competición de animadoras y los Cheerios no se sabían la coreografía. Estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando un murmullo la despertó.

–¿Sue?

–¡Qué!

– Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda. Aquí estoy.

–Es verdad, Porcelana. No me acordaba. Un momento. –Sue bebió de su batido energético mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla, para después coger el megáfono y volver a gritar a los Cheerios. –Acercaros todos. – Los Cheerios dejaron de hacer los estiramientos y se encaminaron hacia el centro de la pista donde Sue estaba junto a Kurt, que vestía con el traje de los Cheerios. Sue le había dicho que se lo pusiera Y el no había replicado ya que en verdad le gustaba como le quedaba. –Vale, hoy tenemos una ayuda extra. Porcelana, ex Cheerio ha venido a ayudarnos. Así que haced lo que él haga. Él sabe animar. No como vosotras banda de inútiles.

–Vale. Vamos a empezar a practicar la pirámide y después practicaremos las piruetas individuales y las duales. –ordenó con un poco de dudas por si se equivocaba, ya que en ese caso Sue lo mataría. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba Kurt, la tarde fue muy bien.

Practicando piruetas, saltos y volteretas, Kurt las observaba y les daba consejos de cómo mejorarlas. Todo bajo la mirada de Sue. Que cuando nadie miraba se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que Kurt se podía tomar como un cumplido. Al finalizar los entrenamientos. Todos se fueron al vestuario.

Kurt se quedó hablando con Sue de lo que tenían que mejorar. Al irse hacía el vestuario. Sue le dio las gracias. Kurt no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Cuando entró en el vestuario. Ya no quedaba nadie. Estaba agradecido. No quería aguantar a los idiotas de los futbolistas. Todavía les temía, aunque él fuera un graduado. Oyó unos golpes y unos quejidos. Cuando fue a ver qué era o quién era el que producía ese ruido espantoso. Se encontró a Blaine golpeando un saco de boxeo. "¿Por qué estaba tan sexy?" pensó, estaba sin camiseta, así que su torso trabajado tenía ríos de sudor. Iba con unos pantalones cortos. Y a causa del sudor la gomina le había dejado los rizos rebeldes suelos. Sí, realmente estaba empezando a ponerse caliente.

–¿Blaine?

–¡Kurt!, Dios me has asustado.

–Lo siento. Yo sólo, mejor voy a ducharme y te dejo…– Kurt estaba nervioso. Él no había querido provocar esa reacción en Blaine.

–No pasa nada, espérame. Yo también tengo que ducharme.

Kurt se fue hacía un banco y empezó a desnudarse y a doblar la ropa, cuando estuvo la guardó y cogió los geles y se enrolló una toalla en la cintura. Pasó por delante del banco de Blaine y vio que este ya estaba la ducha. "Allí vamos Kurt, tu puedes hacerlo." Al entrar en la ducha deseó no haberlo hecho. Dios Santo Blaine era más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Los músculos de los brazos y piernas estaban más fuertes que nunca. Tenía una figura perfecta. Estaba más moreno y ahora su piel era de un color oliva oscura. Y su culo o dios su culo, no tenia palabras para describirlo.

Para Blaine también tenía una vista espectacular. Kurt tenía la piel más perfecta del mundo, pálida y delicada. Era perfecta. Y su cuerpo, era fantástico, delgado pero musculado.

Y así se quedaron durante lo que parecieron horas. Duchándose uno delante del otro. Sin hablar. Cuando acabaron al mismo tiempo salieron de la ducha y se vistieron. A la hora de irse. Kurt agarró de la mano a Blaine.

–Blaine. Y–yo estaba pensando si querías quedar esta noche para ir a un bar que me han dicho, ya sabes si tu bueno, ya sabes, si tú quieres.

Blaine dudo.

–Ok. Nos vemos allí a las 7.

Kurt se había mirado en el espejo durante horas. Su habitación estaba llena de camisas, pantalones, chalecos y otras muchas prendas de ropa. Llevaba desde que había llegado arreglándose, y su pelo estaba perfecto. Pero con la ropa estaba teniendo problemas.

Sonó el teléfono. Era Rachel.

–¡¿Qué?! –pregunto chillando histérico.

–Tranquilo Kurt soy yo, ¿estás bien? ¿Te noto nervioso?

–No estoy bien Rachel, he quedado con Blaine en un bar de aquí a media hora y no sé qué ponerme. Me va a dar un infarto como no encuentre una camiseta perfecta.

–Ok, ok. Kurt. Respira y piensa que te pondrías en Nueva York. Ese será el conjunto perfecto. ¿De acuerdo? –Kurt lo pensó tenía razón, no sabía porque pero solo el hecho de pensar en que Nueva York era la ciudad de la moda en américa, su conjunto perfecto salía como por arte de magia.

–Gracias Rachel eres la mejor. ¿Por cierto que estáis haciendo?

–Sé que lo soy. Bueno Santana esta de los nervios así que mejor no molestarla ya sabes cómo se pone. Y yo creo que voy a invitar a salir a Finn. Ya sabes como amigos.

–Me parece perfecto. Rachel. Me tengo que ir. Te llamó después.

–Adiós Kurt.

De acuerdo. Ahora sabía que ponerse.

Cogió unos pantalones de cuero que le quedaban muy, muy ajustados. Se puso una camisa sin mangas y un chaleco. Se arreglo el pelo un poco puntiagudo. Cogió el teléfono, la cartera y las llaves.

En el coche encendió la radio y mientras empezaba a sonar la música ( watch?v=nPvuNsRccVw) pensó "_Allá voy Blaine Anderson, esta noche serás mío."_

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, Blaine lo esperaba allí. Estaba muy guapo. Llevaba unos tejanos ajustados y rasgados. Una camisa negra con los botones de arriba abiertos. Dejando ver su pecho, el pelo lo llevaba sin gomina y eso hacía que sus rizos le quedaran ajustados en el contorno de su cara, perfilándola.

–Hey.

–Hey. ¿Entramos? –preguntó Kurt, nervioso. Mientras miraba la puerta del bar, huyendo de la mirada de Blaine.

–Si claro.

Cuando entraron al bar. Un olor a colonia, humo y alcohol les impacto. No se veía nada. Excepto de las luces de neón. Se dirigieron cogidos de la mano hacia la barra para no perderse ya que todos los hombres del bar los miraban como si fueran blancos fáciles para ellos. Blaine pidió un Gin Tónic, mientras que Kurt se pidió un margarita. Un silencio profundo los rodeaba y solo mantenían contacto para sonreírse levemente, después giraban la mirada y observaban la gente en la pista de baile; cuando el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto empezaron a hablar sobre temas sin importancia, sobre la ropa de la otra gente, como bailaban, y así pasaron el rato, bebiendo hablando y riendo de la gente.

Cuando Kurt se tomó su cuarta copa. Blaine lo quiso parar ya que sabía que al mayor no le sentaba muy bien el alcohol y que aunque fuera mayor de edad, no bebía y no estaba acostumbrado.

–Kurt, creo que tendrías que parar de beber.

–No seas abuela Blaine. Ven vamos a bailar. –dijo animadamente Kurt saltando del taburete donde había estado sentado y cogiendo el brazo de Blaine para dirigirlo a la pista.

–Kurt…

–Vamos.

Blaine se dejó llevar a la pista de baile porque sabía que Kurt tenía más fuerza y era más cabezota. Empezaron a bailar separados, pero Kurt lentamente se iba acercando a Blaine sin que este lo notara, cuando estuvo suficiente cerca le agarró del cuello y empezaron a bailar juntos, muy juntos. Blaine no se apartó. "_¿Por qué tendría qué hacerlo?" _Pensó, le gustaba. Lo estaba disfrutando y no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Kurt se acercó a su oreja y le susurró.

–Soy tuyo Blaine, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Todo, todo tuyo.

Blaine se heló con esas palabras, le impresionaron. Notó como todo el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba de golpe y empezaba a bajar hasta su entrepierna.

Kurt se acercó a besarlo, pero se tambaleó. _"Mierda, estaba muy ebrio, esperaba que Blaine no se hubiera dado cuenta."_ Pensó mientras volvía incorporarse, pero era demasiado tarde Blaine se había dado cuenta.

–Kurt, estas muy borracho, vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

–No, no quiero. –Kurt cruzo los brazos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, se giró y volvió a empezar a bailar. –Quiero quedarme aquí y bailar toda la noche.

–Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

–No, no quiero.

Blaine resopló por lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió a Kurt en brazos, sin hacer caso a los quejidos de Kurt y los golpes que le daba mientras pedía que le soltara. Kurt era más alto. Pero él era más fuerte. Lo cargó más alto y pidiendo paso se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Cuando llegaron, Blaine abrió la puerta del coche y metió a Kurt dentro. Antes de que Blaine pudiera salir, Kurt se abrazó a Blaine con los brazos y las piernas como si se tratara de un mono y empezó a besar a Blaine. Primero pequeños besos de amor, pero después se convirtieron en besos con más deseo, un deseo encerrado por mucho tiempo, que ahora con ayuda del alcohol dándole valor, no tenia fin. Cuando Kurt bajo las manos hacia la entrepierna de Blaine, este se finalmente reaccionó y se apartó bruscamente .

–¡Kurt!

–¿No me deseas verdad?, ya no me quieres. Soy una persona horrible. –Gritó Kurt entre sollozos.

–No, Kurt, claro que te deseo. Pero estás borracho. Y ninguno de los dos queremos hacer esto estando borrachos. ¿No crees?

–… Tú sabrás, pero eso quiere decir que ¿todavía me quieres?

–Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Sube al coche. Te llevaré a casa.

–Ok.-respondió todavía con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y un gran puchero formado en los labios.

Subieron al coche y Kurt se recostó en la parte trasera y Blaine empezó a conducir. Kurt rompió el silencio con una súplica.

–Cántame.

–¿Qué?

–Cántame por favor…

–De acuerdo.

Blaine conectó la radio y empezó a sonar una canción. Kurt no la conocía. Pero Blaine sí y la empezó a cantar. Dulcemente. ( watch?v=YmQiJOaI3QI). Consiguiendo que Kurt se relajara. Cuando la canción acabo, Blaine miró de rejo a Kurt, este estaba profundamente dormido, las luces de las farolas reflejaban sus rasgos de porcelana relajados con una arruguita en la nariz y una leve sonrisita dibujada en los labios. Esta imagen hico sonreír a Blaine.

Al llegar Blaine paró el coche lo cogió en brazos. Llamó al timbre. Burt les abrió. Se quedó sorprendido ante la imagen de su hijo siendo llevado por el menor como si fuera una princesa, pero no dijo nada, mañana ya hablaría con Kurt.

Blaine subió hasta la habitación de Kurt. Le quitó la ropa dejándolo solamente en bóxers. Lo observó durante unos minutos. Después lo arropó y le dio un beso casto en los labios, lentamente se inclinó en su oreja y le susurró "Nunca te he dejado de querer Kurt Elizabeth Hummel". Y se fue. Se despidió de Burt con un simple adiós sabiendo que el adulto pediría explicaciones más tarde a su hijo y se sentó en el coche. Empezó a pensar en las palabras que acababa de decir inconscientemente y se preguntó si eran verdad. Pero cuando vio la hora que era empezó a reí ante el recuerdo que su mente le había recordado sobre la situación que había tenido con Sebastian y allí estaban otra vez las dudas. Grandes y pesadas dudas.

–_¡Blaine Warbler! –exclamó Sebastian cuando vio a Blaine llegar al estacionamiento del bar. Iba con una camiseta de cuello V blanca y unos pantalones ajustados negros, el pelo lo llevaba arreglado y perfecto como siempre. – Tan guapo como siempre ¿no?_

–_Hola Sebastian. –No lo dijo pero el también estaba guapísimo, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verdes, que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más verdes que nunca._

–_Gracias por notar que estamos aquí enamorados. –dijeron Nick y Jeff dirigiéndose a ellos y dando a Blaine un gran abrazo_

–_Hola chicos, os veis muy sin esos horribles uniformes._

–_Gracias –dijeron riéndose y dándose un pequeño beso.- Es por eso que aprovechamos estas salidas, para ponernos ropa normal y disfrutar de nuestra relación –dijeron señalándose a ambos, que vestían ambos con unos jeans de colores y unas camisetas negras con cuello en forma U._

–_¿Y donde están los otros? –preguntó Blaine extrañado mientras miraba el recinto._

–_No te has enterado todavía, esto es un bar gay. Solo venimos los gay._

–_Claro, lo siento culpa mía estoy despistado. Felicidades por la pareja._

_Los chicos rieron ante el despiste de Blaine, Nick añadió con cara de enfado pero sonriendo– Has estado desconectado demasiado tiempo Blaine._

–_Yo, lo siento es verdad que he estado distante desde hace tiempo. –acabó con un susurro, porque no quería darle importancia al tema de Kurt. Y ellos lo entendieron._

–_No pasa nada, pero te ponemos al corriente mientras entramos –explicaron mientras se dirigían a la entrada del bar. –Salimos del closet, hará un cosa de un año, y todo el mundo se lo tomó normal, todos lo sabían excepto nosotros –rieron al recordarlo– y bueno, empezamos a salir, aquí estamos. Felices y enamorados._

–_Asqueroso –exclamó Sebastian haciendo como si vomitara._

–_Más te gustaría a ti tener a alguien Seb. Tu solo vas saltando de flor en flor. Y nosotros sabemos que te estás cansando. Y quieres a un amorcito romanticón._

–_Lo que digas Jeff… ¿Entremos y pasemos un tiempo divertido? Ya que veo que algunos no están acostumbrados a salir y pasárselo bien. –Rio mirando a Blaine, que este observaba el local, como si mirara un lugar nuevo y mágico. _

_Las luces de neón iluminaban la pista donde la gente bailaba al ritmo de una música electro. Alrededor de la pista unos sillones de plástico transparente le daban un toque moderno, en ellos la gente se sentaba y hablaba animadamente mientras bebían de sus copas coloridas. Las máquinas de humo dejaban la parte baja del local nublosa._

_Se dirigieron a la barra, donde se sentaron en unos taburetes, donde empezaron a pedir las bebidas._

–_¿Blaine? –pregunto Sebastian que le hacía señas para que volviera en sí._

–_¿Sí?_

–_¿Qué quieres de beber?_

–_Es verdad. Una soda por favor._

–_¡Espera!– exclamó parando al camarero y ahora refiriéndose a Blaine– ¿Una soda?, ¿Debes estar bromeando no? ¿Qué tienes 15 años? ¿Prefieres un zumo? _

–_Lo siento señor alcohólico, no estoy acostumbrado a venir a bares._

–_Un Gin Tonic –ordeno al camarero que se había ido a servir a otra gente, cansado de esperar. –no soy alcohólico, pero no tengo 5 años y no bebo soda._

–_¡No tengo 5 años! –dijo a la defensiva pero riendo. –Y además no me sienta muy bien el alcohol. La última vez que me quedé ebrio, besé a Rachel Berry y cuestioné my homosexualidad._

–_Dime que es mentira –gritó Sebastian que no se podía imaginar a su amigo besando a Rachel_

–_No de verdad, pasó. Desde ese momento no bebo. –lamentó Blaine mirando por lo bajo a Sebastian que no paraba de reírse como un loco. El camarero llegó y les entrego las bebidas. Las cuales se las bebieron de un trago._

–_Ok ahora empieza lo bueno, vamos a bailar._

–_¡Vamos! . –voceó Blaine que empezaba a hacerle efecto la bebida._

_Se fueron a la pista donde empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Minutos después Nick y Jeff se unieron. Un chico rubio, alto y vestido con una camisa a rayas negras se acercó a Blaine en la barra donde tomaba ya su segundo trago. Empezaron a hablar mientras Sebastian les miraba. Cuando el chico rubio se acercó para besar a Blaine un líquido azucarado le golpeo la cara se giró con los ojos llenos de ira, seguido por la mirada de sorpresa de Blaine. Para encontrarse con Sebastian aguantando la copa donde había estado la bebida._

–_¡¿Qué demonios haces?!_

–_No te acerques a "mi" chico._

–_¿Tu chico? –ahora era Blaine el que hablaba. Pasmado por la afirmación que acababa de oír. Pero no le dio tempo a replicar. Porque Sebastian le cogió del brazo y se fueron hacía fuera._

–_Sube, te voy a llevar a casa. –ordenó Sebastian mientras abría la puerta de atrás par que Blaine subiera._

–_No –respondió Blaine que se había tirado al suelo y lo miraba con unos pucheros dibujados en su cara.–Quiero ir a bailar._

–_Sube._

–_¡No!_

–_¡Dios! Ves Smythe, eso te pasa por traerte a alguien a un bar y más si traes a un príncipe que ha perdido a su princesa. Estúpido. Ahora podía estar con algún tío de allí dentro y no haciendo de niñera._

–_¿Con quién hablas, pareces tonto?_

–_Lo dice el que está tirado en el suelo borracho._

–_Te dije que quería soda._

–"_Touché". Ahora por favor ayúdame a subirte al coche._

–_Quiero a Kurt –soltó Blaine que ahora se abrazaba a sí mismo, con lágrimas en los ojos._

–_Ufff…–Sebastian cerró la puerta del coche y se acercó a Blaine. Le abrazo y empezó a cantar con una voz suave para calmar el llanto que escapaba de la cara enterrada en el cuello de Sebastian. ( watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=psuRGfAaju4) _

_Sebastian consiguió relajar a Blaine que en la mitad de la canción le empezó a acompañar mientras se abrazaban. Cuando la canción finalizó. Los dos se abrazaban. Sonriendo. Empezando de nuevo._

_-¿Me perdonas? –preguntó Blaine más relajado._

_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Soy yo el que te hecho la vida imposible._

_-Ya, pero yo me he comportado como un bebe. Lo tuyo está en el pasado._

_-Lo tuyo también._

_-¿De nuevo?_

_-De nueve –afirmó Sebastian abrazando a Blaine._

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews. Son lo que me hacen segui escribiendo. Y además les adoro.**

**¡Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos y chicas, bueno, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo. Quiero darles unos consejos para entender:**

**1-Los sucesos pasan el día siguiente del capítulo 4. (si no se acuerdan de este vuelvan a leérselo es importante).**

**2-Los capítulos 5, 6 y 7 son sucesos que pasan en el mismo periodo de tiempo EL DÍA DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 4.**

**3-Los temas en que se centran los siguientes capítulos son: El capítulo 5-Klaine. El 6-Brittana y el 7-Fichel.**

**4-todos tienen relación entre ellos.**

**5-Seguire publicando un capitulo por semana.**

**Quiero recordar que los personajes y escenarios son de Fox, Ryan Murphy y colaboradores.**

**¡Disfruten!**

–**Capitulo 5: El despertar Klaine–**

Día de Kurt

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana directamente a sus ojos, que lentamente se abrieron, para después volver a cerrarlos, girarse y producir un ruido medio de cansancio, medio de dolor por la resaca que tenía de la noche anterior. Al recordarlo dio un salto en la cama y se despertó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Suspiró. Por suerte no había hecho nada, ¿O sí?, no sabía si haberlo hecho hubiera sido bueno o era malo. Por una parte quería que hubiese pasado algo con Blaine, pero si había sucedido, ¿dónde estaba este? Además, él en verdad quería que volviera a ser especial, no que sucediese mientras él estaba borracho. Volvió a suspirar pero ahora de enfado. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse emborrachado?, él nunca bebía, seguro que había sido por los nervios.

Se intentó levantar, pero tropezó con su ropa, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo con unos boxers. Entró en pánico. ¿Quién le había quitado la ropa?, ¿Blaine?, ¿Su papa? Cada vez estaba más hecho un lio. Sería mejor que se diera una ducha. Se dirigió hacia allí y se metió dentro. Su cuerpo se tensó ante el contacto con el agua fría, pero le agrado, lo necesitaba para despertarse y que la resaca se le fuera. Cogió el jabón y empezó a enjabonarse con su esponja. Cuando estuvo, empezó con su tratamiento para la piel, primero se untó de crema de coco, se puso desodorante y después se vistió. Era sábado y no tenía pensado salir de casa así que se puso una camisa gris y unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros escoceses. Y bajó a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina vio una nota en la mesa, era de su padre, decía:

"Kurt, he acompañado a Carole a una reunión en Westerville, no llegaremos hasta tarde, te llamaré después, Finn ha salido temprano con Rachel, no sé cuando volverá. Por cierto ya hablaremos sobre lo de anoche más tarde. Te quiere. Tu padre"

Kurt se quedó en shock. ¿A qué se refería su padre con lo de anoche? Ahora sí que estaba hecho un lio. Pero más importante ¿Finn y Rachel habían quedado hoy?, es verdad, ahora se acordaba, Rachel le había comentado algo sobre Finn en la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono, pero con los nervios de la cita con Blaine, no le había hecho caso. Más tarde tendría que preguntar.

Su barriga rugió. No había comido nada desde el mediodía del día anterior. Dejó la nota donde la había encontrado y empezó a prepararse el desayuno, metió dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, mientras estas se hacían sacó mermelada de fresa, un cuchillo, y saco el zumo de naranja el cual sirvió en un gran vaso de cristal. Las tostadas salieron, las sirvió en un plato y las untó de mermelada y las empezó a comer. Al acabar, fregó los platos y recogió. Se volvió a sentar en la mesa y se volvió a preguntar por milésima vez, "_¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?"_, pero más importante como lo iba a descubrir, no se veía con corazón de esperar todo el día hasta que volviera su padre para preguntarle, y a Blaine no se lo podía preguntar bastante avergonzado estaba ya, y seguramente este no le querría hablar nunca más.

Tenía que salir de allí. Pensó en llamar a Rachel pero mientras marcaba el número se acordó de que esta estaba con Finn. Llamaría a Santana. Marco su número, al tercer pitido lo cogió.

–¿Sí…? –preguntó una voz adormilada en el otro lado de la línea.

–¡Buenos días!–canturreó Kurt

–¿Sabes qué hora es? –exclamó enfadada.

–Buenos días a ti también.

–¿Qué quieres Kurt? –preguntó mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

–Estoy aburrido, ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

–Sí Kurt, quiero quedarme en mi cama durmiendo sin hacer nada ni contigo ni con Rachel. ¡Porque estoy cansada de echar de menos a Brittany! –Kurt notó que su voz se entrecortaba, pensó que estaría llorando y así era porqué un sollozo se hizo notable– La echo de menos. Mucho.

–Santana, yo sé que lo pasaste fatal cuando tuviste que dejarlo con ella y sé que lo hiciste por su bien y que ahora verla con Sam te mata. ¿Pero no crees que por lo menos podríais ser amigas?

Se hizo silencio en la línea sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Santana que empezaban a silenciarse para volver a oír un largo suspiro después agregó.

–Tienes razón, creo que la llamaré. Gracias por ayudarme Kurt, siento haberte hablado mal antes.

–No pasa nada todo está bien.

–Por cierto, ¿Para qué me has llamado?

–No importa, yo solo estoy aburrido, Rachel esta con Finn, mi papa está con Carole en Westerville, y ayer la cagué con Blaine al emborracharme en el bar. Así que estoy solo.

–¡Espera!, que has dicho, ¡Rachel y Finn!, ¡Tu borracho con Blaine! ¿¡Qué me he perdido!? –Exclamó Santana que al oír las palabras de su amigo se había despertado completamente.

–Sí, ya te explicaré, mejor que llames a Brittany antes de que se haga la hora de almorzar.

–Sí, de acuerdo, pero más te vale contármelo, todo, ¿Me escuchaste Kurt?, todo.

–De acuerdo, adiós Santana.

–Adiós.

Kurt colgó la llamada. Y se quedó pensando, que podría hacer. Y de repente se le ocurrió. El trabajo del Glee club. Tina, Marley y Kitty le habían pedido ayuda. Llamaría a Tina para ver si podían quedar para empezar a ensayar. Buscó en sus contactos y lo encontró, mientras marcaba se recordó a si mismo de que nunca había de borrar los antiguos números.

–¿Si? –preguntó una voz en la otra línea.

–¿Tina?, hola soy Kurt.

–¿Kurt?, Hola, ¿todo bien?

–Sí, yo solo, me preguntaba si os iba bien a ti, a Marley, a Unique y a Kitty, quedar hoy para ensayar las canciones.

–Sí, claro. Espera voy a preguntarles y te llamo después. –Kurt colgó y se dirigió al salón para esperar la llamada, al aburrirse decidió ver la televisión, puso MTV, estaban haciendo Dancing with The stars, le encantaba ese programa, en unos minutos Kurt estaba enganchado al reality, cantaba y hasta aplaudía cuando ganaba la que más le gustaba. Después 20 minutos su móvil sonó, era Tina, lo cogió.

–Hola.

–Hola, a ellas les va bien quedar. ¿Vamos a tu casa?

– Ok, en 10 minutos os espero en mi casa.

–Ok nos vemos allí. Bye.

–Bye.

Tenía 10 minutos para prepararlo todo. Primero preparo vasos con refresco y patatas fritas. Lo bajó todo al sótano. Donde preparó 4 sillas, micrófonos y las luces. Después subió a arreglarse, se quitó la ropa que llevaba para ponerse unos tejanos azul claro, con una camisa blanca de manga corta, lo conjuntó con pañuelo rojo y se puso los zapatos. Mientras se acababa de arreglar el pelo, llamaron a la puerta, bajó a abrir, no sin antes pararse a mirar en el espejo y arreglarse la camisa.

–Hola. Pasad.

–Hola –exclamaron, las cuatro chicas mientras entraban en la casa, no sin antes darse dos besos en las mejillas. –Bonita casa –agregaron.

–Gracias, por aquí, he preparado refrescos y patatas fritas.

–Ummm, Unique se muere de hambre. –soltaron unas risitas divertidas ante el comentario de la "chica".

Cuando llegaron abajó empezaron a ensayar. Cantaron varias canciones de Lady Gaga entre risas, cometarios sobre moda, música y chicos, mientras comían y bebían. Cuando llegó el mediodía las chicas se despidieron de Kurt y Tina, que esta se iba a quedar a comer con el chico.

Bajaron los dos y mientras seguía sonando música de Lady Gaga recogieron las latas que habían quedado en la mesa, y los boles ahora vacíos de patatas. Después subieron hacía la cocina, Kurt empezó a preparar una ensalada y la sirvió en dos platos. Tina preparo dos trozos de pollo a la plancha. Todo esto lo hicieron en un silencio medio incomodó que se rompió cuando Kurt dio el primero bocado y Tina habló:

–¿Y qué tal con Blaine?

Kurt se atragantó al escuchar la pregunta, después de beber agua y toser respondió. –Bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

–Bueno, Blaine es mi mejor amigo, creo que tengo derecho a preguntar ¿por su bien no crees?

–¿Por su bien?, ¿acaso le hecho algo malo a Blaine? –A Kurt le molestó tono en el que había hecho la pregunta Tina.

–No se dímelo tú...

–Tina, ¿te recuerdo que fue él quien me engañó? –ahora sí que se podía decir que estaba enfadado.

– Oh, vamos a ver Kurt, que pensabas que pasaría, te fuiste a Nueva York, las relaciones a distancia acaban así, uno de los dos acabaría engañando al otro, por mucho que se quieran. Y en este caso fue Blaine, acéptalo.

–No me puedo creer que lo estés diciendo esto enserio. Sé que eres más amiga de él, pero enserio lo estas defendiendo después de lo que me hizo. –Kurt se levantó bruscamente y dio un golpe en la mesa. Tina lo imitó.

– Pero él intento recuperarte, en cambio tú lo superaste y empezaste una relación con Adam. Sabes lo mal que lo pasó, ¿lo sabes? –no sólo se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, si no que la ira de Kurt se estaba formando en lágrimas que amenazaban en salir a la mínima palabra– Y ahora que él es feliz con Sebastian, vuelves tu para volver a hacerle daño. No me da la gana Kurt. No te dejaré.

–No eres nadie para hacerlo.

–Soy la amiga que estuvo allí para él no como tú. ¿Qué clase de amigo le arruinaría la vida a su amigo cuando este es feliz?

–Yo nunca le haría daño a Blaine.

–Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

Eso fue lo que acabó con su paciencia volvió a pegar un golpe en la mesa y señalando la puerta de salida grito: –¡Fuera de mi casa!

–¡Vale!

Tina se levantó y se fue de la casa con un gran portazo. Cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio, empezó a llorar, gruesas lágrimas corrían por su cara y grandes sollozos salían de su interior. Cayó de rodillas y tapándose la cara con las manos dejó ir toda la tensión que había acumulado en esa conversación. Porque le había afectado tanto esa conversación. Era verdad que Tina era su amiga y que eso había sido un puñal traicionero, pero él no se ponía así por una simple conversación. Pero, ¿Tenía razón Tina?, él no sabía lo mal que lo había pasado Blaine cuando lo dejaron. El tema del engaño ya lo habían solucionado en peleas anteriores. Pero ahora, ¿debía mejor dejarlo ir antes de hacerle daño? Blaine era a quien más quería aparte de su familia y prefería dejarlo ir antes de hacerle daño en ese tema no iba a ser egoísta. Y si estaba bien con Sebastian, no le molestaría. Pero, ¿Sebastian le hacía feliz?, eso era lo que necesitaba saber. Tenía tiempo, todavía quedaba una semana para que regresara a Nueva York, exacto, tenía una semana. Una semana para solucionarlo o para dejarlo.

Día de Blaine

Su alarma sonó. Abrió los ojos. ¿Qué hora era? Demonios, las 8 am. Sábado. Se acurrucó en la cama y con las sábanas se cubrió completamente como si así pudiera impedir levantarse. Demasiado tarde. Hoyo unos pasos por la escalera, contó hasta tres y puntualmente su hermano entró en la habitación de un portazo.

–¡Hermanito!, despierta hoy tenemos un gran partido el cual tenemos que ganar.

–Arggg… –se quejó Blaine hundiéndose más en la cama, haciéndose una bolita.

–Despierta –dijo mientras le quitaba las mantas con fuerza ya que el menor se agarraba a ellas desesperadamente, al fin lo consiguió y dejo el cuerpo semi–desnudo de su hermano al descubierto.

–5 minutos más, porfi…– suplicó mientras cogía el cojín y se tapaba la cara para que la luz que entraba por la venta no le molestara.

–Vamos Blainey, o llegaremos tarde.

–De acuerdo, solo espérame abajo ¿quieres?

–Ok no tardes, si me haces subir te arrastrare hacia el club. Buenos días por cierto.

–Buenos días Coop. –dijo malhumorado mirando de reojo como la puerta se cerraba detrás de su hermano.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Conectó la radio, donde sonaba Heart Skips a Beat de Olly Murs ( watch?v=R4rKvWA6w20) y empezó a cantar mientras se quitaba los boxers que utilizaba para dormir y se metía en la ducha. El agua fría empezó a mojar su pelo, cogió el bote de gel y empezó a enjabonarse el pelo, con la otra imitaba a un micrófono y cantaba animadamente. Finalmente salió de la ducha. Se vistió con unos pantalones rojos de deporte y una camiseta blanca. No se puso gel en el pelo ya que iba a sudar y se le quitaría.

Bajó a la cocina donde su hermano le esperaba comiendo un gran tazón de cereales y viendo la tele.

–Buenos días –saludo Blaine más animado, a causa de la animada canción de la radio.

–Buenos días bella durmiente –dijo divertido Cooper.

–Muy gracioso.

–Estuviste ayer con tu novio Smythe, dando besitos. –dijo riéndose Cooper persiguiendo a su hermano y lanzándole besos.

–¡Oh caya Coop!

Cooper soltó una gran carcajada, le encantaba ver como su hermano se sonrojaba al sacar temas así. Pero le gustaba, lo había visto feliz con Kurt y al dejarlo con estelo había pasado muy mal, más que mal, no lo había visto tan triste des de que murió su abuelo que mantenía con Blaine una estrecha relación. Pero ahora con Sebastian empezaba a estar mejor.

–En verdad –empezó Blaine mientras bajaba la mirada en su bol de cereales y los removía. –Yo estuve con Kurt.

–¡¿Con Kurt?! –Cooper se había atragantado con la leche ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Kurt?

–Sí, en resumen, el regreso hace tres días y bueno, en el instituto él me cantó una canción, después por la noche me besó y al día siguiente me dijo que había venido a recuperarme. Y ayer por la noche él y yo salimos a un bar gay. –dijó rápidamente Blaine, hundiendo más su mirada.

–Y vosotros ya sabes, es decir, vosotros… –ahora era Cooper el que estaba rojo.

–¡No!, yo sólo le lleve a su casa, pero no sé, fue extraño, yo estoy confuso.

–¿Confuso?, ¿de lo tuyo con él?, ¿o con lo de Sebastian?

–No sé, necesito aclarar mis ideas.

–Ok. ¿Y se lo has contado a Sebastian?

–No desde la noche en que lo dejé plantado en Breastix para llevar a Kurt a su casa no hablamos. Y el después se fue a Dalton otra vez.

–¿Le has llamado?

–No… –ahora la culpa se podía añadir en uno de los muchos sentimientos que tenía.

–¿Y has hablado con Kurt después de lo de anoche?

–No, supongo que todavía debe estar dormido, ayer se pasó con la bebida.

– Estas hecho un lío hermanito.

–Gracias por tu ayuda Coop. De verdad que me ayudaste. –dijó con sarcasmo.

–Anda coge tus cosas, seguro que después de ganar a los pijos de los Wingston te sientes mejor.

–Supongo…

Los dos Anderson cogieron las raquetas y las bolsas de deporte y se dirigieron al coche. En el camino hacía el club de tenis, estuvo pensando en que haría con el tema de Sebastian y Kurt, pero más importante como acabaría todo esto. Cooper se percató de la preocupación que le causaban esas dudas a su hermano, así que le dio un golpe en el brazo sacándolo así de su ilusión.

–Blaine, para de pensar en eso, olvídalo, ya se solucionara todo. Ya lo veras.

–Sí, claro…Supongo.

Llegaron al club de tenis. Blaine se bajó del coche, cogió sus bolsas y se dirigieron hacía la pista donde se tenía que llevar el partido. Allá los esperaban los hermanos Wingston. Los saludaron y se colocaron en posición para empezar el partido. Los árbitros llegaron y dieron el silbido de comienzo. Blaine respiró profundamente encerrando todo el tema de la relaciones y concentrándose solo y exclusivamente en la pelota, la raqueta y la vitoria. Porque como había dicho su hermano, todo se solucionaría. O eso esperaba. Y si no, tampoco estaba tan mal con Sebastian, este le hacía feliz ¿lo hacía? Golpeo la pelota con rabia. Demasiadas dudas. Tenía tiempo. Lo solucionaría.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews y sigan la historia márquenla si les gusto como favorita. Me harán feliz.**

**Nos vemos la siguiente semana. **

**Besos y abrazos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí el sexto capítulo. Sigue teniendo lugar en el mismo periodo de tiempo que el 5, pero este se centra en la pareja de Brittana. **

**Quiero celebrar que el sábado anterior hizo un mes des del estreno de mi Fic. Y quiero agradecer a los favoritos ****FeeRguez21****, ****Jazzklainer21****, ****Marga24071****, ****, ****maryamNY****. Y a los folowers ****FeeRguez21****, ****Gabriela Cruz, Jazzklainer21, JessKFSH, Marga24071, Tara Anderson Cullen, , karenGr, linis93, maryamNY. Son las mejores. Ya adoro todas las reviews que escriben.**

**Recuerdo que los personajes y escenarios son de Fox, Ryan Murphy y colaboradores.**

**Ahora sí, ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**-Capitulo 6: El despertar Britana-**

Eran las 8 y seguía sin poder dormir. Había dado vueltas y vueltas, todo en vano, solo podía pensar en algo, bueno más bien en alguien y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellidos y era Brittany S. Pierce. No quería pensar en ella, de verdad que no quería pero era demasiado difícil, la quería demasiado y que ella estuviera con Sam, por muy disimuladamente que actuaran, le rompía el corazón. Pero tampoco podía estar con ella, no es que no quisiera, porqué quería, estar con ella era lo que más quería, pero no podían, se harían daño mutuamente, el tiempo les haría daño y todo sería demasiado complicado.

Las nueve. Necesitaba relajarse. Conectó la música se puso los auriculares y lentamente sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse quedándose por fin dormida.

Un sonido estruendoso sonó en la habitación en silencio. Santana se giró de la cama enrollándose con los audífonos que ya no desprendían ninguna clase de ruido por la falta de batería. Cogió el teléfono a tientas y pulsó el verde sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

–¿Sí…? –preguntó todavía medio dormida.

–¡Buenos días!–canturreó la otra persona de la línea. Santana no supo reconocer la voz así que miró el identificador de llamadas para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Kurt, pero al ver lo temprano que era y lo poco que había dormido y la razón por la que no había podido dormir se enfadó muchísimo.

–¿Sabes qué hora es? –exclamó.

–Buenos días a ti también. –dijo irónicamente Kurt

–¿Qué quieres Kurt? –preguntó mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

–Estoy aburrido, ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

–Sí Kurt, quiero quedarme en mi cama durmiendo sin hacer nada ni contigo ni con Rachel. Porque estoy cansada de echar de menos a Brittany. –Su voz se rompió y volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, pero no le quedaba ninguna lágrima– La hecho de menos. Mucho.

–Santana...yo sé que lo pasaste fatal cuando tuviste que dejarlo con ella y sé que lo hiciste por su bien y que ahora verla con Sam te mata. ¿Pero, no crees que por lo menos podríais ser amigas?

Santana se calló pensando en lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, empezando a relajarse y apagando sus sollozos. Para después de unos minutos respondió:

–Tienes razón, creo que la llamaré. Gracias por ayudarme Kurt, siento haberte hablado mal antes.

–No pasa nada.

–Por cierto, ¿Para qué me has llamado? –preguntó ahora un poco más animada.

–No importa, yo solo estoy aburrido, Rachel esta con Finn, mi papa está con Carole en Westerville, y ayer la cagué con Blaine al emborracharme en el bar. Así que estoy solo.

– ¡Espera!, que has dicho, ¡Rachel y Finn!, ¡Tu borracho con Blaine! ¿¡Qué me he perdido!? –Ahora sí que estaba en curiosada. ¿Por qué se enteraba de todo la última?

–Ya te explicaré, mejor que llames a Brittany antes de que se haga la hora de almorzar.

–Sí, de acuerdo, pero más te vale contármelo, todo, ¿Me escuchaste Kurt?, todo.

–De acuerdo, adiós Santana.

–Adiós.

Santana cogió el teléfono y suspiró. ¿Tenía razón Kurt?, ¿Debería llamar a Brittany? Cogió el teléfono y busco en contactos, La encontró. Se quedó mirando el número de teléfono durante minutos que parecieron horas. Gritó de frustración y tiró el teléfono contra la pared. _"¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?, ¿Por qué sencillamente no podía olvidarse de ella?, avanzar. ¿Por qué no podía ser amiga de Brittany como Kurt había dicho?" _pensó.

De repente su teléfono sonó. Santana se levantó y fue a recogerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó con ira. Ese no estaba siendo un buen día.

-¿Tana? –preguntó una vocecita en el otro lado de la línea. –Soy Britt.

Se hico un largo silencio. Santana no se podía creer que Brittany la estuviera llamando. Si existían las casualidades de la vida esta estaba siendo una de ellas. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tana, estas?

-Sí…Sí hola Britt. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, yo bueno en verdad…

-¿Si? –esa conversación la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, no le gustaba no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Yo, sé que sonara raro, pero tengo una amiga que creo que te gustaría conocer. Ella, ella también es como nosotras, es una delfín también. –Se notaba que Brittany estaba nerviosa por lo que le acababa de decirle a Santana.

-¿Una como nosotras?, ¿quieres decir que también les gusta las chicas?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué quiere conocerme?

-Bueno, a mí me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigas, sé que a ti te duele verme con Sam, por muy fuerte que te muestres. Pero no quiero hacerte daño. Por eso quiero presentarte a mi amiga. Podrías conocerla en una cita doble. Tú, Sam, mi amiga e yo. ¿Lo harías?, si tu estuvieras con alguien entonces podríamos ser amigas y eso es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Bueno, aparte de que Lord Tubbington aprenda a tocar el violín.

A Santana se le había encogido el corazón como alguien podía ser tan buena y adorable como Brittany.

-Claro Britt, por ti haría lo que fuese. ¿Pero estará de acuerdo con esto Sam?

-Quiero lo mejor para Brittany, igualmente que nos odiemos los dos queremos con todo corazón a Brittany. Además me encanta la idea de que estés feliz…con otra. –Santa soltó una carcajada la ver que era la voz de Sam y que Brittany por el fono le hablaba a Lord Tubbington.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

-Esta noche en Breastix a las 7. Nos vemos Tana. Di adiós Lord Tubbington.

-Adiós. A todos.

Se escuchó un adiós y unos chillidos de Lord Tubbington para después colgar el teléfono.

Santana fue hacía abajo a comer, mientras encendía el televisor para ver algo se rio para sus adentros. De aquí 3 horas tendría una cita doble con su medio enemigo, su exnovia y mejor amiga y una extraña. ¿Cómo será? se preguntó. Mientras empezaba una película de acción protagonizada por Taylor Launter pensó que esa noche sería muy divertida.

A las 6:30 Santana estaba vestida, con un vestido verde ajustadísimo, unos tacones negros y el pelo recogido en una larga cola. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje, lo justo para estar elegante, pero no tanto como para estar horrible.

Cogió su coche y se dirigió hacia Breastix. Llegó a la hora exacta. Entró y buscó por el restaurante para ver a Brittany. En una esquina los vio, Brittany vestida con una camiseta rosa con caritas de gatitos azules y una falda azul, sus largos rizos rubios la hacían quedar más preciosa. Sam la agarraba de la cintura, tenía que decir que hacían buena pareja y Sam no era feo y esa camisa negra que llevaba le sentaba bastante bien. Cuando llegó a su lado estaba todavía inversa en los pensamientos sobre Sam y Brittany, un abrazo como saludo de Brittany la sacó de ellos.

-Yo también me alegro de vete Britt. –contestó Santana al abrazo.

-Santana –saludó Sam mientras agarraba la mano de su novia y la volvía a hacer sentar.

-Tana, te presento a Lucy –dijo Brittany señalando a una chica sentada delante de ella.

Al verla Santana se quedó sin aire, era la chica más atractiva que había visto, tenía el pelo de un castaño como el chocolate, sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas preciosas. Vestía con un vestido rojo sin mangas muy ajustado al cuerpo. Un collar dorado le quedaba perfectamente en el cuello.

-Encantada de conocerte Santana –saludó Lucy mientras se levantaba para saludarla con dos besos.

-Sí, yo, encantada también –tartamudeó Santana que todavía estaba en shock por la belleza de la chica.

Brittany y Sam las observaban el silencio y las miradas que se hacían las dos chicas delante de ellas con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. El camarero llegó y les pidió que quisieran tomar. Tomó nota y se marchó. En ese tiempo Santana había estado pensado en lo estúpida que parecía al comportándose así delante de una chica, como si esta se tratara de algo mágico, bueno para Santana su belleza era mágica. Pero no se podía comportar asín, así que respiró profundamente y mirando a Lucy preguntó.

-¿Y dónde estudias Lucy?

-Estoy estudiando en la universidad de Columbus. –respondió.

-¿Y qué estudias?

-Medicina, para los animales, es decir veterinaria.

-¿Y dónde conociste a Britt?

-En una de mis prácticas en el veterinario de Columbus, Brittany llevo a Lord Tubbington a operarlo por haberse tragado unos pendientes.

-Eran brillantes, mis favoritos –añadió Brittany mientras se acariciaba las orejas recordando sus pendientes con añoranza gravada en la voz.

-¿Y tú Santana que estudias? –pregunto Lucy.

-Artes Dramáticas en NYADA.

-¿Nueva York?, ¿vives allí?

-Sí, junto a mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo.

-¡Debe ser fantástico!

-Lo es –Santa sonrió y Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cavaron la cena entre conversaciones sin mucha importancia risas y miradas a escondidas entre las nuevas amigas.

-Bueno señoritas, veo que están disfrutando que les parece si les dejamos solas mientras yo acompaño a mi leidi a sus aposentos –dijó Sam imitando la voz de una película antigua, mientras las chicas reían.

-Si Santana quiere podemos ir a dar un paseo, todavía es temprano.

-Claro, me encantaría. –respondió Santana mientras le sonreía a Lucy y cogía su chaqueta.

-Pues entonces nos vamos. Pásenselo bien chicas –se despidió Sam, pero antes de entrar en el coche con Brittany, esta se paró, corrió hacia Santana y Lucy que ya se estaban hiendo y le susurró algo al oído de Lucy algo que Santana no pudo escuchar. Después se limitó a sonreír a Santana y darle un beso inocente en la mejilla.

Se quedaron quietas observando como el coche desaparecía de su línea de visón, cuando lo hico, Lucy agarró la mano de Santana y empezó a caminar. Le costó unos segundos a la morena poder mover sus piernas, ya que sus ojos todavía estaban clavados en las dos manos unidas.

Empezaron a caminar por la ciudad en silenció, pero no un silenció incomodo si no un silencio agradable, de cuando en cuando se miraban y sonreían. Llegaron a un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se adentraron. Era precioso, tenía miles de farolillos colgados de los árboles, iluminando el sendero de piedras que llevaba hasta una serie de puentes de madera que se cruzaban en el centro del lago, ahí había una clase de cúpula con unos bancos. Lucy le sonrió todavía más y la llevó hasta el centro del lago. Se sentaron allí, observando el paisaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos Santana notó como un peso descansaba sobre sus hombros, giró la cabeza y se encontró con los grandes ojos verdes que observaban la noche, bajo su mirada y se encontró con sus perfectos labios, que estaban entreabiertos, por la respiración relajada de la chica, sintió unas grandes ganas de besar esos labios. Pero no se atrevió, la reacción de la chica a ese beso le aterraba demasiado ya que todavía no se conocían. Era verdad que llevaban toda la noche mirándose y sonriendo, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente era besar. Lucy le apretó la mano al sentir como Santana se ponía rígida al darle vueltas a la cabeza, ante el tacto Santana se relajó, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza con la de la chica. Y así se quedaron durante lo que parecieron horas, cuando sonaron las campanas que marcaban las doce de la noche, Santana fue la primera que habló:

-Lucy es tarde creo que tendríamos que empezarnos a irnos.

-Sí, tienes razón, además yo todavía tengo que ir hasta Columbus.

-¿Qué?, es muy tarde no te voy a dejar ir hasta Columbus a estas horas de la noche. Te vas a quedar en mi casa. –Santa no se dio lo cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta que vio la cara de sorpresa de Lucy y rápidamente añadió. –Si quieres claro.

-De acuerdo, si no te molesto...

-Claro que no molestas, vamos vivo aquí cerca. –Cogió de la mano a su amiga y caminaron hacía una casa en unas cuadras más abajo del parque. La casa no era muy grande, era de un color amarillento, con unos grandes ventanales en la parte superior y una gran puerta de aluminio, que era enmarcada por dos pequeños arbustos de formas triangulares. Santana sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Lucy primero. Cuando esta entró se quedó maravillada con la casa, era acogedora por dentro tenía una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas en el centro del salón un sofá y un televisor. Pero lo que más le gustaba eran las paredes, estaban pintadas de un color chocolate y en ellas colgaban grades cuadros.

-Wow, son preciosos –dijó Lucy refiriéndose a uno de los cuadros donde se podía distinguir un océano.

-Mi abuela los dibujaba.

-¿Los dibujaba? –pregunto extrañada Lucy que ahora miraba a Santana fijamente.

-Des de que se enteró de que soy lesbiana no me habla, mis padres se lo tomaron bien pero ella no.

-Lo siento, pero por lo menos tus padres se lo tomaron bien, a mí no me volvieron a mirar igual, por eso vivo en el campus de la universidad, ellos me pagan todo lo que quiera, mientras que según ellos no se lo contagie a mi hermana pequeña.

-Yo, lo siento. –dijo Santana sin saber que decir.

-No pasa nada estoy mejor.

-Bueno voy a preparar el sofá para mi tu dormirás en mi habitación. Mis padres deben estar dormidos ya.

-Tendrías que dormir tú en tu habitación y yo en el sofá, soy yo la invitada.

-No repliques, como tú has dicho eres la invitada yo mando.

-Ok –dijo escapando una risita, por la cara de enfadado falso de Santana. Esa risa fue lo más bonito que Santana había escuchado, era preciosa. Y eso también le sacó una sonrisa. Acabaron las dos subiendo las escaleras entre risitas y palabras mandando silencio. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Santana fue al armario y le dio a Lucy un pijama. Ella se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortísimos.

-¿El baño para cambiarme?

-Primera puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias, ahora vuelvo.

-Ok.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Lucy volvió con un pijama gris puesto.

-Bueno, yo voy a ir bajando a preparar el sofá.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –Santana tuvo muchísimas ganas de darle un beso en esos momentos, pero se resistió, y bajo otra vez hacía el salón.

Cuando estuvo preparado se estiró y se arropó con las mantas. Cuando miró por última vez el reloj eran las 2 de la madrugada.

Una voz la despertó, miró el reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la madrugada:

-Santana, ¡Santana!

-¿Lucy?, ¿pasó algo?

-He bajado a por un vaso de agua y te estabas quejándote y revolviéndote en el sofá. He pensado que te tendría que despertar, no es justo que duermas aquí.

-¿Un vaso de agua?, te dejé uno en la mesita de noche.

Lucy se puso roja como un tomate, y aunque había poca luz, Santana lo pudo observar.

-Yo me preguntaba… sí, bueno, ya sabes, ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo?, quiero decir, en tu habitación.. No es justo que duermas en este sofá. Parece incómodo. –Ahora sí que se podía ver el color rubí que habían cogido las mejillas de Lucy y Santana sólo pudo pensar en lo adorable que esto la hacía.

-Se acuerdo, tienes razón es muy incómodo.

Subieron las escaleras a tientas y cogidas de la mano.

Lucy se acostó a un lado de la cama, y Santana se acostó a su lado. Al principio se mantuvieron alejadas, cada una mirando hacía su lado. Pero de repente Santana se giró y abrazo a Lucy por la cintura enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello antes de que Lucy pudiera responder. Esta solo sonrió y entrelazo sus manos con las de Santana. Quedándose así las dos chicas abrazadas y dormidas, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Porque por fin estaban bien. Y por fin Santana había conseguido olvidar a Brittany, porque en toda la noche no había pensado en ella. Y le agradaba Lucy mucho. Y eso le gustaba.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**En el próximo capítulo Fichel.**

**Recuerden dejar Reviews, seguirme y marcarme como favorito (si quieren)**

**Los adoro.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo, sigue teniendo lugar en el mismo periodo de tiempo que el 5 y el 6 (es decir después de la noche del 4), pero este se centra en la pareja de Finchel. **

**Quiero avisarles que esta capitulo contiene escenas AU, lemmon, o como quieran decirle. Es la primera escena que escribo así. Así que si les pareció una porquería por favor háganmelo saber con sus Reviews.**

**Muchas y muchos me preguntan ¿cuándo habrá momento Klaine? Lo digo públicamente ahora. Este fic no solo se centra en la pareja de Klaine si no en todos los personajes de Glee. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya Klaine. Lo habrá pero más adelante.**

**Quiero recordar también que los personajes y escenarios son de Fox, Ryan Murphy y colaboradores.**

**-Capitulo 7: El despertar Fichel-**

Era temprano cuando se despertó, tenía que preparar muchas cosas antes de que él llegara. Primero fue hacía la ventana y la abrió para que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaran la estancia. Después lentamente se fue desvistiendo del pijama y se puso unos shorts para hacer deporte y una top de tirantes. Se dirigió hacía su bicicleta estática y empezó a pedalear. Normalmente hubiera puesto música pero era demasiado temprano para eso. Cuando pasaron los 45 minutos que hacía cada día de deporte ya fuera con su bicicleta en Ohio o corriendo en Nueva York, se fue hacía el baño donde encendió el grifo para que corriera el agua. Cuando empezó a salir el agua calienta ya estaba desvestida y su ropa, ahora sudada, estaba dentro de cubo de la ropa sucia. Cuando las primera gotas de agua caliente salpicaron en su cara se estremeció, bajo la temperatura del agua un poco y, entonces sí, se metió dentó del chorro, se mojó el pelo y se lo empezó a enjabonar con su champú olor a mango, después se enjabono el cuerpo y salió de la ducha. Se enrolló el cabello en una toalla y fue hacia su armario y lo miro con cara de nostalgia. _"¿Cómo había podido vestirse así de mal cuando iba al instituto?" _pensó. Tenía suerte de que Kurt la hubiera ayudado con su cambio de look; Si no todavía seguiría vistiendo con faldas de topos rojos y camisetas de rayas amarillas. Pero ahora, había cambiado así que cogió unos tejanos marinos que llegaban hasta arriba del tobillo y se puso una camiseta rosa neón. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se puso unas "converse" rosas también, después fue hacia el baño y se puso un poco de maquillaje, rosa para los labios y rímel para los ojos. Cuando acabó bajo hacia la cocina. Allí se puso a hacer sándwiches, primero de jamón y queso, después de crema de cacahuete y por ultimo vegetales. Cogió unas botellas de refresco y cerveza de raíz y lo puso todo en un cesto de picnic. Lo dejo en la enterada y miró el reloj. Las 9. Seguro que estaba a punto de llegar, pero antes tenía que despedirse de sus padres, se dirigió hacia su habitación y toco la puerta, sonó un sonido que tomó como permiso para entrar y lentamente abrió la puerta; Al entrar vio a sus padres abrazados durmiendo. No los quiso molestar mucho así que solo dijo:

-Me han venido a recoger. Pasaré el día fuera. Vendré tarde. No me esperen despierta. Les quiero.

-Nosotros también. –dijó Hiram cuando Rachel se estaba por ir.

-Quieta aquí parada. ¿Con quién vas a pasar todo el día? –pregunto Leroy que se levantó de golpe para atacar con una mirada asesina a su hija.

-Creo que soy suficiente mayor como para no daros explicaciones además de que…-pero no pudo seguir dando excusas ya que una bocina de coche sonó –me tengo que ir nos vemos. Os quiero.

Leroy iba a salir detrás de Rachel que esta ya bajando las escaleras cuando la mano de su marido le agarró y le susurró un:

-Tranquilo amor, ya es mayor. Es suficiente madura como para salir con quien quiera además asómate por la ventana y verás con quien esta nuestra hija.

Los dos mayores se asomaron por la venta para poder observar una camioneta roja aparcada delante de su casa, allí un chico alto de cabello castaño con una camisa de cuadros roja y unos tejanos salían del vehículo y se dirigía hacia la puerta para ayudar a Rachel

-¿Ves? Tiene buena compañía.

-Pensé que habían terminado.

-¡Oh cariño!, amores así nuca se acaban.

-Tienes razón…

-Gracias, –dijó Rachel mientras le pasaba el cesto de la comida a Finn que había salido de la camioneta para poder ayudarla. –pesa bastante

-No hay de qué. –Dijo, al notar como pesaba exclamo: -¡Qué llevas aquí dentro!, ¡¿Un mamut?!

-No digas tonterías Finn, solo unos cuantos sándwiches. –respondió Rachel mientras metía los cestos de comida dentro del maletero y se dirigía al asiento del copiloto. Pero de repente Finn salió corriendo des de atrás suyo y se interpuso entre la puerta y ella y con una reverenda abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una Rachel sorprendida y sonriente.

Finn entró en la camioneta y la puso en marcha, mientras Rachel encendía la radio y sobaba ( watch?v=vT82mm4FNxc) Rachel empezó a cantar acompañada de Finn, acabaron cogidos de la mano y riendo. Hasta que Finn volvió a mirar la carreta todavía sonriendo y dijo:

-Echaba de menos viajar cantando.

-Es la mejor manera de viajar. –gritó Rachel mientras aflojaba un poco la música que estaba al máximo para poder hablar mejor.

-La compañía también ayuda –dijó Finn sonriendo a Rachel y consiguiendo un sonrojo por parte de esta.

-Y… ¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó Rachel apartando la mirada y cambiando de tema.

-Al mejor lugar del universo.

-¿Tanto como para que seamos los únicos en el país despiertos a estas horas?

Finn soltó una carcajada y respondió con una sonrisa grabada en la cara- No seas exagerada Rach, solo son las nueve. Y, sí, vale la pena.

-Finn no me digas que vamos al mundo chuletón. Sé que te hacía ilusión hace unos años. ¡Pero soy vegetariana!

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que te esté llevando al maravilloso y riquísimo parque animado de las chuletas de cerdo de Ohio?! –Preguntó Finn mientras ponía unos pucheros que se transformaron una gran sonrisa que hico reír a Rachel y así los dos pasaron las 2 horas de trayecto, riendo, cantando y hablando de temas sin gran importancia.

De repente la camioneta giró bruscamente entrando en un camino de tierra y conduciéndoles hacía un bosque. Rachel miró a Finn pero antes de que esta pudiera preguntar "¿Dónde estaban?", la camioneta paró y Finn abrió la puerta saliendo corriendo para que Rachel no tuviera tiempo de abrir su puerta y abrírsela él.

-Estas muy caballeroso hoy Finn.

-Siempre lo soy. Anda, ven, te voy a enseñar el mejor lugar del mundo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rachel y le agarró la mano. Finn la condujo hacía el interior del bosque, ahí, había un gran claro, donde el césped que parecía haber sido recién cortado y algunas flores de colores ya florecidas, hacían el paisaje todavía más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Finn el dejo allí quieta observando del paisaje mientras este, se dirigía hacía el lago. A unos pocos metros del agua, se detuvo y sacó de su mochila una gran manta marrón café la cual la tendió en el césped; encima de esta puso el cesto de picnic donde se guardaban los sándwiches y se tendió allí esperando a que Rachel se acercara. Cuando lo hico esta también se tendió a su lado. Lentamente y sin hablar se fue acercando hacía Finn hasta quedar con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico, este le empezó a acariciar el pelo lentamente y repartiéndole besos castos en la frente. Y así pasaron el tiempo hasta que sus barrigas se quejaron y tuvieron que levantarse para empezar a comer. Se sentaron en la manta y sacaron los sándwiches y las bebidas del cesto. Cogieron el primer sándwich y lo empezaron a comer en silencio, observando el paisaje. Cuando Rachel fue a coger el segundo sándwich se dio cuenta que faltaban tres. Miro a Finn que tenía dos sándwiches uno en cada mano y los comía con un animal, pero por sorpresa suya no se enfureció y en cambio de eso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció, cuando Finn notó que le estaban observando se giró encontrando a una sonriente Rachel.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-No enserio, ¿qué pasa?, ¿me he ensuciado? –preguntó Finn limpiándose con la manga de la camiseta una mancha imaginaria.

-¡No!, tranquilo, es solo que te has comido 5 sándwiches mientras que yo me comía uno.

-¿Estas enfadada?

-¿¡Qué!? No, claro que no. Solo es que no en acordaba de lo rápido que comías…Lo echaba de menos.

-¿Echabas de menos mi velocidad de comer? –preguntó Finn sorprendido.

-No,…bueno sí, quiero decir… -Rachel bajó la vista –te echaba de menos a ti. –dijo al fin.

-Yo también he echado de menos tu velocidad de comer. –dijó Finn provocando un gran carcajada.

Cuando acabaron de comer, lo recogieron todo y Finn se dirigió hacia la camioneta para dejar el cesto de la comida. Cuando este regresó no encontró a Rachel por ninguna parte. Inconcinamente se puso tenso. Caminó hacia la manta y se encontró con la ropa de Rachel, toda perfectamente doblada. Levantó la vista y vio la imagen más hermosa que había podido ver. Una Rachel totalmente desnuda nadaba por el lago. Se quedó quieto observándola durante minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que Rachel se giró y se encontró con las pupilas dilatadas de Finn observándola fijamente. Esta solo hico un gesto para que fuera. Este no dudo ni un momento y con torpeza se desabrocho la camisa y se quitó los pantalones, los boxers y los calcetines, a diferencia de Rachel lo dejó todo esparcido en la manta desordenadamente y literalmente corrió vigilando de no tropezarse con las piedras de la orilla. Cuando tocó el agua del agua un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Lentamente y con mala cara se fue metiendo dentro del agua, cuando el agua le llegaba por el ombligo estaba ya a mitad del camino hacia Rachel, que esta mientras llegaba había cruzado nadando el lago. Cuando Finn se acostumbró a la temperatura del agua se hundió enteramente y en silencio meticuloso fue medio nadando medio buceando. Cuando llegó cerca de Rachel, esta se giró y le sonrió con picardía, se hundió en el agua y al ser esta tan cristalina, Finn pudo ver como nadaba hasta él, quedando así, solo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Finn intentó acercarse, pero esta juguetonamente se alejó. Finn tocaba el suelo, así que cuando quiso volver a acercarse, dio una grande zancada, Rachel volvió a retroceder y sonrió ampliamente, provocando que Finn también sonriera al entender el juego que quería empezar Rachel. Así que sin avisó empezó a correr torpemente hacía Rachel, que está al ser más bajita, no tocaba el suelo y tenía que ir nadando, pero entre la risa provocada por la manera de "correr" de Finn y el juego, empezó a tragar agua, evitándole así poder avanzar, cuando consiguió tocar el suelo, Finn ya estaba detrás suyo y automáticamente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura y alzándola, provocando gritos de clemencia y risas de la chica que se acallaron cuando esta cayo en el agua. Cuando salió fue hasta Finn que se estaba retorciendo de risa y se subió en su espalda, consiguiendo más risas todabía del chico por el intento fallido e imposible de Rachel por ahogarlo.

Después de otras ahogadillas algunas logradas y otras fallidas, se dirigieron hacía la orilla, allí se tendieron de espalda, dejando que los rayos de sol acariciaran sus espaldas. Cuando las respiraciones volvieron a su nivel normal. Rachel sin dar aviso alguno se subió encima de la parte inferior de la espalda de Finn, este se puso tenso ante tal acción, pero cuando Rachel empezó a repartir ligeros y cortos besos por su espalda des de arriba hasta a bajo, sus músculos se fueron relajados. Después de haber besado cada trocito de la espalda de Finn, Rachel se centró en el cuello de Finn, donde empezó a dar besos con más fuera, chupando trozos de piel, hasta conseguir una marca rojiza la cual no se iba a ir durante un largo tempo. Repitió el mismo procedimiento más arriba de su cuello y así repetidamente hasta dejarlo el cuello con pequeñas parcas rojizas y moradas. De golpe Rachel se quitó de encima de Finn, consiguiendo un gruñido de protesta de este, que se giró para encontrarse a una provocativa y juguetona Rachel caminando de vuelta al lago, no sin antes girarse y encontrándose pupilas dilatadas con pupilas dilatadas. Fin se levantó y corrió para abrazarla y empezar a besar y lamer su cuello, esta se giró, juntando así, finalmente sus labios. Al notar esta sensación ambos gimieron en los labios del otro, intensificando así el deseo de los besos. Las manos de Finn empezaron a recorrer la espalda de Rachel hasta quedar sobre sus muslos, Rachel llevó sus manos hasta la nunca de Finn, montándose así en brazos del chico, este la llevó hasta la manta en la cual cayeron, dejando así a Finn encima de Rachel. Esta sonrió y retomó los besos, ahora con más pasión. Finn dejó de besar los labios de Rachel y empezó a besar y a dejar chupones en la clavícula de Rachel, esta se estremeció ante tal contacto y llevó las manos a los hombros de Finn donde clavó las uñas y araño suavemente. Finn empezó a bajar hasta sus pechos los cuales lamió, siguió bajando repartiendo besos, algunos cortos, algunos más largos que dejarían una marquita más adelante. Rachel se giró quedando encima de este y empezó a besar y morder los labios ahora rojos del chico, cuando necesitaron aire, Rachel se acercó al oído del chico y le susurró provocadoramente:

-Te deseo tanto Finn…

Este gimió ante tales palabras.

-Te quiero tanto…

Otro gemido salió de los labios entreabiertos de Finn.

-Te amo Finn.

Finn rodeo la cintura de Finn con una pierna dándole la vuelta y quedando encima de ella. Ahora fue él quien se acercó a la oreja de Rachel y le susurró:

-Yo también te amor Rachel. Y te deseo tanto… ¡Dios, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!

Rachel besó los labios de Finn, con todo de amor. Y todavía con los labios juntos le dijó:

-Hazme el amor Finn.

Finn no dudó ningún segundo y se colocó para entrar en Rachel. Cuando lentamente lo hizo. Esta se mordió el labio para ahogar el gemido. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, Finn soltó todo el aire que había retenido. Lentamente empezó a dar suaves y lentas envestidas. Cuando Rachel se empezó a curvar para que Finn tuviera mayor accesibilidad, este empezó a ir más rápido, embestidas más duras y rápidas. El sudor empezó a mojar los dos cuerpos. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis, Finn volvió al ritmo lento y suave. Y empezó a besar los labios de Rachel, diciendo palabras de amor sin sentido. Rachel apretó su agarré cuando empezó a llegar al orgasmo y un "Te amo" salió de su boca. Con esas palabras llegó Finn. Acabando así abrazados. Cuando las respiraciones volvieron a estar calmadas Finn se dio la vuelta para que Rachel acomodara su cabeza en su pecho y volvió a acariciar su pelo. Finn fue el primero que habló:

-¿Todavía me amas?

-Nunca lo he dejado de hacer –dijó Rachel mirando los ojos marrones del chico, que brillaban por la luz anaranjada de la puesta de sol.

-Y entonces… ¿qué somos ahora?.

Rachel se inclinó apoyándose en su brazo y beso a finn.

-¿Quieres volver a ser mi novio Finn Hudson, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que con lleva?

-Me encantaría Rachel Berry.

-Te amo.

- Te amo.

Y se besaron. Enamorados. Juntos. Con un futuro.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Recuerden dejar Reviews, marcarme o marcar la historia como favoritas y seguirlas.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**En este capítulo se inicia la última semana (de lunes a viernes) donde Rachel, Santana y Kurt estarán en Ohio. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito por el momento así que ya me dirán que les pareció en su Reviews.**

**Recuerden que si les gusto como escritora o si les gusta mi Fic me pueden marcar como Favorito o me pueden seguir.**

**Recuerdo que los personajes y escenarios son de Fox, Ryan Murphy y colaboradores.**

**Y ahora sí, ¡disfruten!**

**-Capitulo 8: Canciones para solucionar el amor-**

El lunes cuando Kurt entró en el estacionamiento del instituto, pensó que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Finn que estaba aparcando la camioneta se dió cuenta y lo miró con preocupación antes de preguntarle:

-Ei hermano, ¿estás bien?, estas más pálido de lo normal.

Kurt que estaba totalmente hundido en el asiento miró hacía donde estaba su hermano y sonrió levemente, para después respirar profundamente y añadir. –Sí, sólo estoy un poco nervioso.

-¿Por qué lo estás?, no es como si alguien te fuera a tirar en el cubo de la basura, o te fuera a tirar un granizado ¿O sí?, por qué si es así dímelo, sabes que lo puedo expulsar. Bueno en verdad…

-Tranquilo Finn. –Dijo Kurt apresuradamente, evitando así que su hermano empezara a divagar –Nadie me va a tirar en ningún cubo de basura o lanzar un granizado, ni tampoco necesito tu protección. Ya soy grande, puede que no lo parezca, pero lo soy.

-Ok. –Dijo Finn apagando el motor. - Pero entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

Kurt bufó. "¿_No se iba a dar por vencido verdad?" _– ¿Nunca has hecho algo de lo que te arrepentiste después y que encima está involucrado una persona que te importa mucho y después tienes miedo a lo que piense esta y a cómo va a reaccionar al verte? –soltó rápidamente Kurt para después girarse y observar a su hermano con la mayor cara de desconcierto y confusión.

Finn que intentaba comprender a su hermano, de repente abrió los ojos como platos y preguntó. –¡Espera!, ¿Rachel te lo ha dicho?, pensaba que todavía no iba decir nada…

- ¿Qué me tenía que haber dicho Rachel? –preguntó Kurt, que ahora era él, el que no comprendía nada.

-Emmm… ¿Qué? –dijo Finn

-¿Qué de qué?

-No sé, tú has dicho qué

-Has sido tú el que has empezado.

-No –dijo Finn mientras hacía gestos nerviosos con las manos –tú has dicho algo de Rachel, yo he dicho ¿qué?, después tú has dicho ¿qué de qué? Y, yo pregunto ahora, ¿qué de qué de qué?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Kurt histérico por la estúpida conversación que estaban teniendo.

-No sé, ¿de qué estás hablando tú? –preguntó Finn mientras cogía sus cosas del asiento trasero y bajaba de la camioneta.

Kurt no tardó ni un segundo en bajar de la camioneta también y correr hacía Finn. Cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde y Finn se había adentrado en el mar de adolescentes que a esas horas se dirigían a su clase. Con pasó decidido y mirando al frente, como si otra vez se tratara de sus años de instituto fue caminando hacía la sala de coro. Allí, se encontró con Rachel y Santana que hablaban animadamente. Cuando las chicas lo vieron entrar, pararon de hablar y lo miraron cómo si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kurt hiendo hacia su antigua silla y se sentaba.

-No sé, cuéntanoslo tú. –dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a este.

-Eso, ¿qué pasó el sábado contigo y Blaine? –continuo Rachel sentándose a su lado también.

-Creo que aquí tenemos todas cosas que contar –dijo Kurt mirando asesinamente a Rachel.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó Rachel.

-No sé, ¿dónde estuviste ayer?

-A, eso… -dijo Rachel desviando la mirada a sus uñas cono si estas fueran lo más importante del mundo.

-¿Qué paso ayer? –pregunto Santana molesta por no saber de lo que hablaban sus dos amigos.

-¡Nada! –Gritó Rachel –No paso absolutamente nada. Al revés de Kurt, que sí le pasó algo.

-¿A mí? –preguntó Kurt señalándose a sí mismo y poniendo su cara de inocente.

-Sí, a ti.

-¡Déjenlo ya chicos! –Gritó Santana –A diferencia de vosotros yo no me avergüenzo de lo que me pasó el sábado. ¡Eh! Pero gracias por preguntar –finalizó levantándose de la silla y empezando a recoger sus cosas. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir un par de brazos la rodearon.

-Lo sentimos Tana –dijeron Kurt y Rachel sentándose en las sillas continuas a la de Santana y abrazándola y preguntando -¿Qué te pasó el sábado?

Una sonrisa se dibujó rápidamente en el rostro de la latina. Y empezó el relato, desde la llamada que recibió de Kurt el sábado por la mañana, después cuando ella estuvo llorando porque no podía estar sin Brittany y como se había estado desmoronando silenciosamente desde hacía tiempo, mientras contaba esa parte notó como Rachel y Kurt la abrazaban más fuerte dándole así fuerzas para seguir explicando la llamada que recibió de Brittany invitándola a conocer a una nueva chica. Después les contó la conversación en el restaurante donde conoció a Lucy, lo preciosa que era, con ese cabello como el chocolate y sus ojos del más verde posible y que después Sam y Brittany habían planeado dejarlas solas y que ellas habían ido a dar un paseo, encontrándose ese precioso parque y que allí Lucy la había abrazado. Al final, con un sonrojo en la cara, explicó la parte en la que Lucy había ido a dormir a su casa y como habían acabado durmiendo abrazadas. En esa parte los dos amigos soltaron un chillido entusiasmo. Rachel preguntó todavía con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-Y entonces, esta tal Lucy y tú, ¿qué sois?

-No lo sé, quiero decir no sólo fue algo de una noche. Y durante estos días nos hemos ido llamado pero ya sabes que estoy en contra de las relaciones a distancia. Pero de verdad que me gusta.

-Entonces lucha por esta relación –dijo Kurt apretando el agarre en las manos entrelazadas de los tres amigos.

-Hablando de relaciones –preguntó Rachel –¿nos puedes contar ahora lo que pasó con Blaine y contigo?

-No pasó nada –dijo secamente Kurt.

-Venga Kurtie nos lo puedes contar somos nosotras, nada puede ser tan malo –dijo Santana, dándole una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, sí que puede. Y lo es.

-No te vamos a juzgar.

-Sí que lo vais a hacer.

-¡Kurt! –gritaron Rachel y Santana, haciendo saltar a su amigo de la silla por el grito.

-De acuerdo, relájense –empezó Kurt –La cosa resumida fue… -Kurt empezó a sonrojarse notablemente y bajó la mirada en un punto del subsuelo –Quedé con Blaine para ir a un bar y me emborraché, después quise literalmente tirarme a Blaine allí en medio. Y no sé cómo aquí es cuando pierdo la memoria y sólo recuerdo la voz de Blaine cantándome y despertándome por la mañana del domingo con la mayor de las resacas. Y encima después tuve que aguantar la bronca de la "buena amiga" Tina haciéndome sentir como una despreciable persona. Y hoy he tenido que venir aquí para tener que afrontar los problemas con Blaine –acabó Kurt con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Oh Kurt –dijo Rachel abrazándolo –todo estará bien. Pero cuando se te ocurrió el loco plan de recuperar a Blaine, sabias que no sería fácil.

-Lo sé, pero lo que no sabía es que este ahora está saliendo con Sebastián y que si hago que corten, estaré volviendo a arruinarle la vida a Blaine.

-¡Basta Kurt! –Exclamó Santana –basta de arrepentirte y hacerte la víctima. No lo eres. Viniste aquí con un objetivo y no te vas a ir de aquí sin lograrlo y si Blaine verdaderamente es feliz con Sebastian no van a cortar, pero si lo hicieran no va a ser por tu culpa, no va a ser culpa de nadie, porque si Blaine lo deja con Sebastian lo hará él no tú y lo hará porque quiere no porque nadie le obliga. ¡¿Esta bastante claro? –preguntó Santana. A una Rachel y un Kurt estupefactos por el discurso que acababa de dar su amiga.

-Está clarísimo. –dijo rápidamente Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y ahora, Rachel nos puedes contar que ha pasado con Frankestein y contigo.

-¿Santana…?

-Contigo y con Finn –se disculpó Santana.

-Bueno pues resumiendo porque lo mío es muy, muy largo y ahorrando todos los detalles que no os gustaría escuchar. Finn y yo estamos de una manera juntos.

-¿Cómo de una manera juntos?

-Haber como lo explico –empezó Rachel –Finn y yo quedamos para ir a comer, me llevó a un lugar precioso con un lago, estuvimos hablando y comiendo, pero cuando entramos en el lago empezamos a "jugar" y la cosa acabó con muchos, muchos besos.

-¿¡Lo hicieron?! –chillaron los otros dos, empezando a dar saltitos.

-Más flojo recuerden que estamos en una escuela.

-Oh vamos, los niños de aquí han hecho cosas mucho peores. –Dijo Santana –y no has respondido.

-Sí, -dijo Rachel sonrojándose hasta límites imaginados.

-Oh vamos no te sonrojes así no tienes 15 años –dijo Santana mientras reía junto a Kurt.

-Ríanse, todo lo que quieran… -dijo Rachel enfadada pero sin parar las carcajadas de los otros dos.

Cuando Kurt y Santana consiguieron relajarse empezaron a intentar darle un beso de disculpa a Rachel, pero esta se separó intentando parecer enfadada pero se podía ver claramente que se estaba riendo.

-¡Déjenme chicos! –gritó Rachel intentando huir. Pero siendo parada por sus dos amigos.

-¡No!, si no nos perdonas.

-D... de a...cu…erdo –consiguió decir Rachel, que con la risa que le provocaban las torturadoras cosquillas -¡de acuerdo!

-¿De acuerdo que?

-¡De acuerdo les perdono! –Consiguió decir Rachel –¡pero déjenme!, se los ruego.

-¿A mí me parece bastante. Y a ti Santana. La dejamos –preguntó Kurt a Santana dejando así un corto espacio de tiempo para que Rachel pudiera respirar.

-De acuerdo. Creo que hoy ya ha tenido suficiente –aseguró Santana levantándose y alisándose la camisa morada que llevaba esa mañana con una falda beig muy ajustado y unas botas del mismo color.

Kurt también se levantó y se puso bien el jersey magenta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y por debajo unos ajustados tejanos con sus inseparables botas.

Rachel lentamente también se fue levantando y consiguiendo relajar su respiración. Cuando estuvo se recogió el enredado pelo en una coleta y se subió la falda verde hasta arriba de la cintura para que quedara justamente debajo del suéter que llevaba de un marrón café. Cuando los tres estuvieron otra vez aceptables se volvieron a sentar. Cuando estuvieron sentados, rompieron en risas por la humillante e infantil escena que acababan de protagonizar.

-Bueno no nos has acabado de responder. ¿Lo hicieron? –preguntó Santana que no iba a dejar el tema así como así.

-Todavía…-pero Santana lanzó una mirada amenazante así que no se atrevió a seguir huyendo del tema y respondió –Sí lo hicimos.

-¿Que hicieron? –preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Al girarse encontraron a Finn entrando en la sala. Rachel lanzó una mirada suplicante a sus dos amigos. Pero Santana no tardó en abrir la boca y decir:

-Estábamos hablando de que tú y Berry lo hicieron.

Finn que ni soñando se esperaba eso, se giró para observarles con una cara total de sorpresa y vergüenza. Rachel también roja como un tomate intentó desviar la vista. Pero Finn la seguía intentando averiguar que estaba pasando allí. El timbre les interrumpió de ese momento grupal tan incómodo.. Rápidamente Santana se levantó cogió su bolso y se giró hacia donde estaba Kurt, no haciendo nada.

-¿Vienes Kurt?

-Claro –respondió Kurt levantándose y corriendo a la salida no sin antes decir. –nos vemos después Rach. –Y así se marcharon los dos chicos, dejando solos a unos muy incómodos Finn y Rachel.

Finn fue el primero que habló: -Así que se lo has contado.

-Sí, bueno… quiero decir, no quería pero me obligaron.

-¿No querías? –preguntó Finn un poco molesto por la vergüenza que mostraba Rachel al tratar de él. Esta lo noto y se intentó disculpar. –Quiero decir, claro que quería no es que me avergüence de ti o de lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro? –Preguntó Finn -¿Qué es lo nuestro?

Rachel se quedó sin palabras y eso era mucho viniendo de ella.

-No sé lo que somos, solo sé que me gusta lo que somos. Me gustó lo que pasó el sábado y no quiero que cambié, y si poner etiquetas lo cambiara prefiero que sigamos siendo, esto...

-¿Esto?, ¿el qué?, ¿amigos?, ¿amigos con derecho a roce?, ¿Novios?, ¿lío de una noche?. ¿EL qué Rachel porqué me tienes hecho un lío? –preguntó Finn acercándose a donde la chica estaba sentada.

-No lo sé. Sé que no fue solo un lío. Pero no sé si con la distancia podemos volver a estar juntos.

-Y ¿porque tendría que haber distancia? –preguntó Finn ahora a unos centímetros del rostro de Rachel. El corazón de esta iba a cien por hora, no sabía si era por las palabras que decía Finn, los recuerdos o la poca distancia que quedaba. Antes de que pudiera responder unos golpes en la puerta se oyeron. Finn se apartó de Rachel y gritó un "Entren". Una chica de pelo castaño y grandes ojos verdes entró por la puerta de la sala. La pareja se a quedó mirando. Era muy guapa. Vestía con una camiseta blanca con una frase que decía "Fight for your love" que le llegaba por encima del obligo y unos pantalones de cuero ajustados perfectamente a su silueta. Unas botas negras también le llegaban por encima de las rodillas. Se acercó hasta ellos y preguntó:

-Hola, perdonen. ¿Dónde podría encontrar a Santana López?

-¿Pregunta…? –preguntó Rachel levantándose y dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Oh si, lo siento, soy Lucy, Lucy Smith. Soy una amig… -empezó Lucy pero no pudo acabar porqué Rachel la abrazó fuertemente, dejándola casi sin aire si no fuese porque el chico la hizo apartarse, la hubiera matado de cariño. –Emmm, guau sí que tienes fuerza.

Finn rió antes de decir –es pequeña pero luchadora.

Rachel le lanzó una mirada de enfado falso. Que sólo hizo reír a Finn y Lucy. Esta también rió y después preguntó: -Eres exacta a como Santana te ha descrito.

-¿Santana os ha hablado de mí? –preguntó Lucy ruborizándose.

-Sí, y esos es un gran logro. Pero eso no es lo importante. ¿Qué haces aquí?, Santana había dicho que estudiabas en Columbus.

-Sí, pero, solo quería darle una sorpresa viendo a visitarla. A demás no tengo escuela esta semana. Así que pensé en venir a verla. Y quedarme aquí este tiempo.

-¡Eso le encantara! –exclamó Rachel volviendo a abrazar a Lucy. Esta ahora sí, le devolvió -¿pero sabes lo que gustaría todavía más?

-¿El qué? –preguntó asustada Lucy, por el entusiasmo que desprendía es chica.

-Que le cantaras. ¿Sabes cantar? Claro que debes saber cantar. Y tengo la canción perfecta. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –pregunto Rachel hablando sola ya que Finn se había acercado a Lucy y le estaba explicando que era así el comportamiento de Rachel. -¡De acuerdo! –Chilló –Tenemos una hora para preparar el número antes de que Santana venga para ayudar con el Glee Club. Allí es donde harás es primer número. Le va a encantar.

-Yo no quiero molestar, solo iba a invitarla a tomar un café.

-¡Tonterías! –exclamó Rachel agarrando del brazo a Lucy –Que suerte que me hayas encontrado. Le va encantar.

-Supongo.. Si tú lo dices.

-Claro que lo digo –afirmó Rachel. Se giró hacia Finn y le preguntó –¿Seguimos hablando después del Glee Club?

-Claro. Las veo allí chicas –se despidió Finn mientras las chicas se iban al auditorio. Cuando otra vez el aula quedo en silencio empezó a reír. ¿Cómo podía ser Rachel tan liosa?, ¡pobre chica!. Y sobre todo ¡Pobre Rachel!, Porque a Santana no le iba a gustar nada. _"Será un espectáculo digno de ver"_ pensó Finn.

Mientras en los desiertos pasillos del McKinley, Santana y Kurt caminaban hacia el campo de fútbol americano. Mientras caminaban, hablaban sobre la incómoda situación que acababan de tener con Rachel y Finn.

-Pobre pareja, no tienen nada claro –dijo Santana despreocupadamente.

-Lo dices tú, ahora qué todo te va también con Lucy. Hace menos de 72 horas estabas llorando por Britt. –dijo Kurt, con la mirada baja.

-Gracias por recordármelo "amigo" –dijo poniendo énfasis a la última palabra –Y hablando de no tener nada claro ¿qué harás tú?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Kurt cuando ya sabía la a lo que su amiga se refería.

-¿Cómo vas a solucionar lo de Blaine?

-Supongo que hablando –respondió Kurt abriendo la puerta que daba al exterior y dirigiéndose hacia las gradas, seguido por Santa, allí se sentaron y se acomodaron. Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento hasta que Kurt habló:

-No tengo posibilidades sabes…

Santana que estaba con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados para que los rayos del sol no la cegaran, giró su cabeza lentamente pero sin abrir los ojos y le dijo con toda tranquilidad: -claro que no tienes posibilidades si no lo intentas.

-Lo estoy intentando lo que pasa es… -pero no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpido por un dedo de Santana que le tapaba los labios haciéndole callar, esta que seguía tumbada y con los ojos cerrados se acercó al oído de Kurt y le susurró. –Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad, levanta tu culo de nena llorona y corre a buscar al hobbit y cuando estés allí discúlpate trágate la vergüenza y el orgullo y soluciona las cosas.

Kurt se quedó parado por las palabras de su amiga. Pero cuando iba a agradecerle el consejo el timbre sonó marcando el inicio del almuerzo. Santana se levantó y se fue hacía la cafetería dejando allí sentado a Kurt todavía pensando en las palabras. "_Santana tenía razón, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan débil?, ¿Por qué se estaba rindiendo?, vino aquí para conseguir algo y no se iba a ir hasta que lo hubiera conseguido o por lo menos lucharía hasta el final" _pensó Kurt. Se levantó corriendo a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Cuando entró su respiración estaba acelerada así que se tuvo que detener. Cuando su respiración volvió a estar en niveles normales, se acomodó la camisa y se dirigió hacia la mesa en el comedor donde todos los miembros de New Direction almorzaban, con ellos Santana, pero no se percató de que Rachel no estaba. Cuando llegó allí antes de que pudiera decir algo para que le prestaran atención Tina se giró y le lanzó una mirada asesina _"si las miradas mataran"_ pensó Kurt. Los otros miembros junto con Blaine se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Tina y se giraron para ver a quien iba dirigida esa dolorosa mirada. Al ver a Kurt todos se extrañaron, y miraron a Tina, después a Kurt y finalmente a Blaine, que este miraba el contacto visual de sus dos compañeros como si en eso le fuera la vida. Al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Kurt rompió el contacto visual con Tina y lo fijó en Blaine, siendo los más amable posible por la acumulada tensión de las miradas con Tina le preguntó a Blaine:

-Hola Blaine, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro –contestó Blaine continuando comiendo como si de un tema si importancia se tratara cuando en verdad por dentro él también había deseado durante todo el día acercarse a Kurt y hablar con él.

-Blaine… -empezó Kurt –quiero decir a solas.

-Por supuesto –dijo Blaine mientras se levantaba cogía la manzana que tenía como postre en una mano y con la otra cogió la bandeja y la depositó encima de la basura –vamos, tengo unos minutos antes de que empiecen las clases.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el exterior y se sentaron en las escaleras donde días atrás Kurt le había cantado a Blaine.

-¿Y querías decirme? –preguntó Blaine rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Quería disculparme por lo del sábado… bueno ya sabes… no me comporté bien y tú no tenías por qué aguantarme. –explicó Kurt bajando la mirada.

-Está olvidado, a todo el mundo le puede pasar. –Dijo Blaine, haciendo que Kurt le mirara y le sonriera levemente –además, no pasó nada, solo te llevé a casa porqué te dormiste, bueno si dejamos de lado la parte en la cual quisiste "violarme" en la parte trasera de mi coche y después te pusiste a llorar.

-¡Oh dios! Lo siento tanto Blaine –se disculpó Kurt totalmente rojo de vergüenza. Eso hizo reír a Blaine. Kurt intentando sonar molesto por cómo se tomaba la escena su compañero preguntó -¿De qué ríes?

-De nada, yo sólo…¿qué te pensaste que había pasado?

-Yo…-Kurt se volvió a sonrojar –yo pensé que habíamos hecho algo.

-Nuca hubiéramos hecho nada Kurt –dijo Blaine. Esas palabras hirieron a Kurt como un puñal clavado en su corazón. Blaine al darse cuenta rápidamente rectifico diciendo –quiero decir en esas condiciones, en esas condiciones nunca hubiésemos tenido nada.

Kurt más relajado preguntó la segunda cosa que más le preocupaba: –Y, ¿dije algo?, ya sabes vergonzoso.

Blaine pensó detenidamente y respondió: -balbuceaste bastantes cosas, como "soy todo tuyo" y cosas por el estilo.

-¡Oh dios mío! –exclamó Kurt tapándose la cara con las manos.

Blaine soltó una carcajada. –De verdad que no pasa nada Kurt, estabas borracho.

-Eso es lo peor, que yo nunca bebo.

-Algunas situaciones te hacen beber aunque tengas malas experiencias con el alcohol. –dijo Blaine pensando en la situación que él había tenido con Rachel y después con Sebastian.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero ahora ya no incómodos ya que lo habían solucionado, o no del todo ya que a Blaine le quedaba una pregunta.

-¿Kurt? –Empezó Blaine, cuando el otro chico le miró, prosiguió - ¿por qué me invitaste a ese bar?

-Para pasar un rato… -contestó Kurt, pero al ver que Blaine no se lo iba a creer volvió a contestar y ahora verdaderamente –para intentar recuperarte.

-¿Sabes que estoy con Sebastian?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? –preguntó Kurt extrañado por el camino que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-Entonces, ¿cuantas posibilidades crees que tienes?

-¿Posibilidades de qué? –preguntó Kurt ahora más extrañado todavía.

-Posibilidades de recuperarme. –dijo tranquilamente Blaine.

-Depende…

-¿De qué depende?

-De una pregunta –contestó Kurt intentando no llegar al punto que quería llegar Blaine.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Eres feliz con el suri… con Sebastian?

Blaine se quedó en silencio. No sabía ni él mismo esa respuesta. Kurt entendió que él también estaba hecho un lío así que no le presionó. Le sonrió, se levantó y le dijo: -Me tengo que ir, Rachel me debe estar buscando para matarme –ironizó.

-Sí, los chicos me deben buscar también para ir a clase –dijo Blaine cambiando de tema y siguiendo a Kurt hacia el interior del instituto. Mientras caminaban hacía el comedor. Blaine le preguntó medio riendo: -¿Qué les pasa a Tina y a usted?

-A nosotros, ¡nada!

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, es solo que tenemos nuestras diferencias –dijo Kurt.

-Diferencias –Blaine soltó una carcajada.

-¡Oh! Cállate Anderson. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué nos peleamos por ti?

Blaine se quedó parada en el sitio sorprendido por la respuesta. -¿Se pelearon por mí? –Tartamudeó Blaine –¿Cómo algo así de pelea de divas?

-No pongas esa cara Blaine. Nos vemos después en el Glee club.

-Claro –dijo Blaine entrando hacia el comedor y dejando solo a Kurt en el pasillo.

El mayor, se dirigió en la sala de coros con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Rachel en el piano y una chica castaña cantando encima del piano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Kurt extrañado.

-Oh, hola Kurtie. Te presento a Lucy.

-¿Lucy? –Preguntó Kurt, pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de la única Lucy que conocía -¿La Lucy de Santana?

-Esa misma, encantada de conocerte –dijo Lucy estrechando la mano de Kurt.

-Encantado también, ¿pero que hacen aquí?, y ¿Santana sabe que estas aquí?, seguro que le encantara saberlo.

-Shhh… Kurt. No, Santana no sabe nada. Le vamos a dar una sorpresa, una sorpresa musical.

Kurt gritó de emoción y empezó a ayudarlas. Cuando sonó el timbre marcando que la jornada escolar había acabado. Se fueron hacía el teatro donde allí esperarían a los chicos que más tarde irían allí junto con Finn.

Cundo todos los chicos hubieron entrado y sentado, con Santana sentada en una silla más delante de los otros, siendo obligada por Brittany ya que según su tercer ojo mejicano todo eso se trataba de una broma, las luces se apagaron solo con un foco alumbrando el escenario vacío. La música empezó a sonar mostrando a Lucy cantando ( watch?v=wNvMO-bwKbg). Cuando acabó Santana salió corriendo hacia el escenario y besó a Lucy. Se oyó un "Awww", que hizo sonreír a las chicas en los labios de la otra.

Lentamente los chicos se fueron yendo a la sala de ensayo donde practicarían las canciones que mañana cantarían en el concurso. Santana y Lucy se quedaron sentadas cada una en una butaca. Empezaron a hablar cuando el último de los adolescentes estuvo fuera.

-Hola –dijo sonriendo Lucy -¿te ha gustado?

-Mucho, pero ¿Cómo?

-Rachel y Kurt me han ayudado mientras tú estabas con la entrenadora.

-¿Y después de conocerles no has huido de aquí?

Lucy rió haciendo sonreír a Santana "_¿Cómo le podía gustar tanto una persona que conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo? _Pensó. –La verdad es que al principio tuve un poco de miedo, ya sabes, con el entusiasmo de Rachel. Pero Kurt me pareció totalmente normal, ¿es gay verdad?

-¡Claro que es gay!, se ve que es gay en kilómetros de distancia. –exclamó Santana riendo junto con Lucy. –Pero, has venido aquí por algo, ¿no me digas que has hecho horas de viaje solo para cantar?

-No, yo he venido para preguntarte si querías venirte unos días con migo a Columbus ya que yo tengo fiesta. A demás no puedes decir que no porque la competición de coros es en Columbus me lo ha dicho Rachel hoy.

-Igualmente que fuera en Tejas me iría contigo.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¡Eso es un por supuesto! –Dijo Santana dándole un besó a Lucy.

Se quedaron allí un tiempo hablando de temas sin importancia hasta que Kurt entró en la sala.

-Hola chicas –saludó Kurt.

-Hola Kurt –respondieron ellas al unísono.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos. Supongo que vosotras os iréis hoy juntas hacia Columbus –dijo Kurt, y al conseguir un beso de las chicas continuo –bueno, nosotros iremos mañana con el autocar, así que espero verlas allí.

-Seguro –respondió Lucy.

-Por cierto Kurt –empezó Santana -¿Qué ha pasado al final con Blaine?

-Todo va en marcha –dijo Kurt sonriendo pícaramente. –todo está perfectamente planeado.

-Me das miedo porcelana. –dijo Santana preocupada mientras observaba a su amigo irse

-Nos vemos chicas.

Y así se fue Kurt sin dar ninguna explicación.

Todos ese día se fueron a dormir temprano. Todos con diferentes emociones que saldrían a la luz el día siguiente en un vehículo cerrado en una carretera hacia Columbus. Rumbo a su peor pesadilla y a su mejor actuación.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden dejar sus bonitas Reviews las cuales adoro y me dan inspiración para seguir.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
